Getting out of Trouble
by Avion Jade
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn contrive to hide a mishap in the forest to save themselves from one of Thranduils' lectures.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not exactly sure what plot bunny encouraged me to write this. And so, under increased threat of writers block for other stories from said bunny; this was the result. I believe this is by far one of the odder stories I have written.

I don't own the characters within...but I wish I did.

"Spoken"

_'Thoughts'_

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"You're late." Thranduil stated simply staring at the two before him.

There stood Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas Thranduilion, the Prince of Mirkwood and his only son. The latter seemed pleased at something, a smile that bordered on a smirk. Something had happened, probably something funny. Either had yet to note his presence or made much of his words.

"What happened?" Thranduil voiced that thought.

"Nothing." The human retorted, a faint sullen tone echoing in his voice.

Thranduil was sure that the words were not directed at him, but rather his amused companion, who was becoming more amused as the seconds passed. He watched as Legolas forced the laughter that had been in his eyes back, but the young elf could not dim his smile.

"Nothing that needs mentioning." The human continued in a dark tone.

_'Something embarrassing.'_

The smile on Legolas' face grew more pronounced.

_'Aye.'_

"Right, mellon nin?" Aragorn continued, biting down hard on the last two words.

"I know not what you speak of Aragorn." The blond elf stated, the smile became more cheeky as he spoke.

"Exactly. You know nothing."

"I know enough."

"Which you have promised to keep to yourself."

"I promised nothing."

"My memory is not that bad."

"You promised I would not say a word. I said neither yea or nay to that, thus I am not bound."

"You are infuriating."

"You are accident prone."

"LEGOLAS!" The dark haired human all but yelled in desperation.

"I asked a question." Thranduil stated.

"Yes?"

"You….You…."

"You are at a loss for words?"

"NO!"

"And yet you cannot finish a sentence?"

"Yes…No…You will not say a word."

"That is my decision, human."

The debate raged on as if he had said nothing.

"It is myself that it occurred to. I get final say."

"If you had been paying more attention it would not have occurred."

"And yet it did."

"You admit you weren't paying attention?"

"Yes…No….Stop changing the subject. We're talking about todays''accident' and not if I was paying attention."

"So I am allowed to discuss your accident now?" His son questioned.

"NO!"

"But you just brought it up."

"Only to remind you of what we are discussing."

"Yet we are not discussing it."

"Exactly. Nor will it ever be discussed again…anywhere."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nay…It's a promise."

"If we are discussing promises…"

"We are not discussing promises…" Aragorn said flatly.

"Then what are we discussing?"

"We are discussing the 'incident' which will go unexplained."

"So we are discussing nothing?"

"Exactly…Nothing…"

"Then why are we arguing?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil was wondering that himself.

"We are arguing over the promise you agreed to in which you said you would not discuss today's 'incident.'

"Yet we are discussing the incident."

"Not the specifics…which you promised to keep quiet."

"My word was not given."

"A promise is a promise!" The human insisted.

"Only when the second party has agreed with the promise."

"You did agree with it."

"I said nothing."

Thranduil almost wished he had a horn to blow at the two. They were getting louder and louder as their debate continued.

"You did not have to say a word. Your expression said it for you."

"My expression! I was too busy laughing and trying to keep balance and avoid the same fate you suffered."

"Your laughter does wonders for my soul."

Thranduil could feel the sarcasm melting off those words.

"Your expression did wonders for mine." Legolas started. "You looked like a cross between embarrassed, horrorified and surprised. You are truly a master of expressions."

"Am I going to receive an answer?" Thranduil broke in.

"There are some incidences which should not be spread. I have kept my word before on some of your mishaps."

"Only because you were the cause of them."

"I was not…not all of them…"

"All of the recent ones. The rest were caused by your brothers."

"So you have never blundered before you met Elladan, Elrohir and I? I doubt that."

"If I have blundered…I have wisely chosen to keep it to myself. You tend to blunder in front of others."

_'Apparently not...'_The Elvenking mused to himself.

"So you do blunder!" Aragorn said triumphantly.

"When I was young…And never in the way you have."

"I'm sure your Ada would have some tales on that."

Legolas just lost control over that conversation as a faintly panicked look etched across his features for the barest of a moment. Thranduil noticed the expression as did Aragorn.

"I…I am aware of some incidences that Lord Elrond and your brothers hold to their hearts."

"Like which?" Aragorn pressed his advantage.

"The cake incident."

Legolas just regained the conversation.

"The hallway incident….The pond incident."

"LEGOLAS!"

_'Somehow it involves a pond.'_ Thranduil mused.

"I was not referring to today's pond incident."

"I am sure."

"I was not."

"Then what were you referring to?"

"Yesterday's pond incident."

"It is still the same incident!"

"But it did not occur today and you stated I was not to speak of the incident which occurred today."

"That does not make it better, mellon."

"But you've had a day to dwell on it…the embarrassment must have left by now."

"Only to be replaced by your giggles whenever you caught sight of me."

"I was not giggling…"

"And what would you call it?"

"Chuckling"

"You were still laughing at me."

"The situation called for it."

"You could have waited until I could not hear."

"I would have burst in between."

"You have greater control than that."

"I could not let the incident slide."

"But you will let it slide now?" The human pressed.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"And what does perhaps mean?"

"It means that I may be inclined to allow the situation to pass without further issue…"

"But you will more likely tell."

"I am good at keeping my word."

"You are not doing such a good word here."

"I have not made a promise that I could not keep."

"You are treading dangerously close on this one."

"I am not. I have not made a promise lately, thus I can speak without reproach."

"Legolas." Thranduil tried.

"Promise then!" Aragorn insisted.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you will never discuss the incident which occurred yesterday with anyone."

"You will have to be more specific." Legolas continued as if he had not heard his voice.

"What do you mean I will have to be more specific! How much more specific do you wish me to be!"

"Perhaps a summary of what occurred, would suffice."

"I will not be tricked so easily."

"How can I make a promise if I cannot recall the exact incident that occurred…Many things occurred yesterday."

"Promise you will not say a word on any."

Thranduil gave up at that moment and walked away, realizing exactly what Legolas would say next. Distantly he heard his son ask to have Aragorn recall the entire day for him so he could be sure on what he was promising too.

Aragorn answered that just as he turned the corner from the arguing pair, their raised voices beginning to fade as he put more distance between himself and their fight.

Paperwork and ruling an elven realm seemed to be easier than mediating a dispute between his son and his human friend….Paperwork seemed so inviting now.

* * *

Legolas watched as his father disappeared down the corridor and continued with the argument until he was sure his father was out of ear shot. "That was well done. I believe we have managed to avoid trouble this time."

"We avoided nothing. It seemed as if all the spiders in Mirkwood set themselves upon us."

"Aye…If Ada knew what happened then things would be much worse for us."

"How so?" Aragorn had to ask.

"Do you recall that one moment when Lord Elrond was angered by your actions and you stated that you would rather face a hoard of Orcs than face him…He would be beside himself if I told him what actually occurred."

"……Aye." The human stated with a note of understanding.

"Then let us never speak of what really occurred."

"Why is it I that had to be the one that 'blundered.'"

"It would be more believable to Ada. He would suspect something if I stated I blundered in my forest home."

"That's a little too convenient."

"Aye. It was convenient that you played a convincing role as the accident prone."

"You realize that this tactic will only work once. Your Adar will find out soon and will not be very happy."

"Then let us celebrate our reprieve from my Ada's lecture and make ourselves scarce when he hears the truth." Legolas started. "I must admit I am well impressed with your skills of deception. Truly this skill must have been developed from years of finding yourself in similar incidences." The Elvenprince stated before walking in the opposite direction that his father had left in, waiting for Aragorn to catch the tease in his words.

"Thanks….I think." Aragorn muttered in a sarcastic tone.

Out of his sight the Elvenprince smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as 'Getting out of Trouble' was so popular I decided to write the second chapter of the story. I might even continue it further than this point too, and turn it into a true story. Review and tell me what you think.

Don't own it.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

* * *

"WHAAAATTTTTTT! LEGOLAS!" A voice echoed throughout the massive woodland palace, reaching the ears of the elf just named.

Said elf jumped in shock, knocking into his human friend and sending them both sprawling to the floor. Rolling deftly out of the tangle of multiple arms and legs, the elf bolted upright and searched frantically for the owner of the voice. Legolas realized that, in the shock of the moment, he had drawn a dagger from his belt. Aragorn climbed to his feet, glaring at him before sending an equally frantic look down the corridors, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"LEGOLAS! ARAGORN!" The ominous voice echoed again, louder this time; if that was at all possible.

Both continued the desperate search for the owner of the voice.

"LEGOLAS!"

"That sounds far to close for comfort, mellon nin." Aragorn muttered after a moment.

"Aye. But the sound would echo in here. I cannot tell where he is exactly." The elf frowned to himself, not content that his hearing was failing him when he needed it the most.

"That…is not good."

"Nay."

"Our grace period has expired. It has only been a day."

"Aye. It surprises me he did not find out sooner." Legolas answered.

"Sooner!"

"Aye."

"LEGOLAS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"That sounds much closer than before." Aragorn continued.

"Aye. Let us leave."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere he is not."

"If we cannot tell exactly where he is, how do we know we aren't running towards him?"

"We hope that the Valars' favour on us has not passed." Legolas answered, dragging the protesting human down the hall in the opposite direction they were originally headed in.

"Favour! Anywhere we go, together or separately, we are set upon by Orcs, Spiders, Slavers, Wargs….and are stabbed, bitten, poisoned, captured, tortured, bitten…"

"You said that one already." Legolas advised.

He should have kept that thought quiet for the glare that his human friend just leveled in his direction would have frozen even the stoutest of heart. Legolas found himself wondering in that moment if Aragorn had not taken practice of intimidating glares from Elrond or his own Ada.

"And barely escape with our lives." Aragon continued finally "If that is favour then I do not wish to see what is not."

"Aye… But we do escape and we do live."

"Barely."

"I fear we will endure another of our common fates if we linger here much longer!" Legolas advised still physically insisting that Aragon follow him.

"LEGOLAS! RANGER!"

"Why does he always call me that when he's angry with us? And what other fate do we suffer that I have not named?"

"A lecture."

"Ai! That is true. Can you tell where he is now?"

"Nay…."

"Then we still could be heading in his direction!"

"Yes."

"I sense this will end badly for us."

"I do not need you to tell me that." Legolas deadpanned. "My senses have already advised me that this will end horribly in some way."

"I just felt the need to get my opinion out there."

"Why are we arguing? We have far more pressing concerns."

"Like?" The ranger asked.

"LEGOLAS!"

"That for starters." Aforementioned elf stated to which Aragorn nodded quickly.

A moment later Aragorn shrugged out of his grip but did not lose the pace that he had set. They both ran, making as little noise as possible, seeking sanctuary, wherever that could be found. While their hunter seemed to be closing in as seconds passed.

"ION NIN!"

"We could always just admit it and take what is coming to us." Aragorn suggested, listening to the voice echo to the rafters.

"Nay."

"And why not?"

"It will be much better if we give him a few hours to calm down."

"Why?"

"You have heard of his temper, have you not?"

"…….Aye."

"This way is much better."

"Will it not anger him further?"

"Aragorn…' Legolas started plaintively.

"Very well. But we will face him soon?"

"Are you so eager for a lecture?"

"…Nay."

"LEGOLAS!"

"And if he finds us first?" Aragon asked not missing a beat.

"Pray that he does not."

"That is not a comforting answer." Aragorn deadpanned.

They turned down the first hall to the left and continued to run. Legolas had no destination in mind, he just picked randomly when a choice arrived. However he did not head down any corridor that would take them anywhere near the throne room, or the many meeting rooms near there. He also led them away from the family rooms, the archery fields (their original destination) or the stables. _'Definitely not the stables.'_

"Where are we going?" Aragon asked finally after they had turned down yet another empty hall.

Legolas pondered if the human had not caught the tail of his musings. "I have answered that already."

"That is an evasive answer."

"It is not."

"Then what is it?'

"An answer."

"Yet one that does not answer my question."

"I have answered that question already. We are headed anywhere he his not."

"…Where exactly are we headed?"

"Truthfully?"

"Aye."

"…I know not. I have merely picked a random path."

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice echoed louder suddenly. "You don't know!"

"Any louder human?"

"WHERE ARE YOU AND THAT DAMMED HUMAN!"

Legolas cursed softly under his breath and glared at man running next to him. Was it his imagination or did the ominous voice just get louder?

"Was that my imagination, or was that much louder than any that came before? There's another of his names for me…" Aragorn mimed his last thoughts and trailed off.

"He may have heard you."

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize."

"If… he heard that, are we not closer to him than we wish to be?"

"Aye." Legolas paused. "He knows the layout of the palace better than I."

"He may already know where we are then?"

Legolas nodded, listening hard.

"And leading us into a trap…"

"He could be. I would not put it past him."

"Should we not head in the opposite direction then?"

"He may have thought of that and has used that to his advantage. Or have realized that we realize that."

"Explain that one to me."

"Well…He could assume that we will stay on the path we are on now, or he may know that we assume he is leading us into a trap and will turn around. Or he may know that this discussion has occurred and despite the thought of turning around we have decided to stay on the course we are on."

"That does not make any sense!"

"There are two options. Either he is behind us…" He started before being cut off.

"ION NIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice all but roared in fury.

"Or ahead of us." Legolas finished.

"I would rather stay on the course we are on…"

"LEGOLAS!"

"Our chances of escape or evasion seemed greatly diminished." Aragorn stated bluntly.

"We really had no chance."

"And yet you decided on that course of action."

"I had hoped we would be out of the palace when he found out and could hide in the forest. We were not in an ideal location when our deception was discovered."

"So there is no hope?"

"That is a small hope. You should be true to your elven name, Estel."

"You yourself said we had small chance only! It is not I that has lost hope."

"I had hoped you would have enough hope for us both."

"I am not naive, Legolas."

"YOU HAD BETTER RESPOND, LEGOLAS!"

"Can you tell where he is now?"

"Nay. You can hear the echo's too. There is much confusion for me to sort out."

"Could he not be doing that on purpose? And that he knows we are close?"

"…..Pray that he is not."

"You have suggested that course a disproportionate number of times since this began."

"If the Valar are listening…"

"I am sure they are assisting him over us." Aragorn answered. "We could hide in the stables."

"That is like asking to be found."

"You have hidden there before?"

"When I was younger…much younger."

"This has occurred before!"

"…..Aye."

"This is not the first time you have pulled this trick!"

"This is the first time I have gotten away with it for so long."

"Legolas!" Aragorn sounded agonized. "Why did you have to drag me into this one?"

"You are my friend."

"You insisted on this course of action because I am your friend!"

"Aye…"

"You….You…" Aragorn trailed off…as if he could not think of a way to finish his thought.

"IF YOU ARE AVOIDING ME!"

"If?" Legolas questioned quietly.

"Why are there no elves in the hallway?"

"I am not the only one that has the common sense to avoid him when he is angry."

"Why did we have to do it? Why did he fall for it?"

"I have not tried that trick in several centuries and I thought it would work."

"You thought it would work!"

"Aye."

"You thought it would work…"

"Aye!"

"This was a test!"

"Aye."

"A test?"

"There are enough echoes around here, Aragorn." Legolas trailed off. "I should not be short with you, mellon nin. This is not your fault; I apologize."

"Nay. I believe I am over my shock now."

"ION NIN!"

"I am sure he is doing that on purpose."

"I am too." Legolas answered. "We need to head where he will not expect us to be. Somewhere so common he will not think to look there."

"And where would that be?"

Legolas pondered for a moment. _'Somewhere so obvious he would not think to look for us there…_'

"I can only think of my rooms." He said finally.

"I am not hiding in a closet with you. The last time you nearly panicked and gave us away."

"I do not like enclosed spaces."

"I am aware of that…now."

"The only reason I ended up in that closet is because your brothers were looking for us because YOU dumped a pail full of mud on both of then. And you dragged me in."

"We should discuss that later!" Aragorn insisted.

"Aye."

"LEGOLAS! ARAGORN!"

"Does he realize that panics us?" The ranger questioned.

"Probably." Legolas answered as he turned a corner.

He was closer to the turn, nearest the wall and thus was the one that turned first. For the second time in that day Legolas found himself on the floor and he wondered how he had ended up there. A shout came from behind him moments later, as Aragorn crashed over him, going too quickly to stop and fell over the pile of…three… _'No…No…Sweet Manwe no!'_

Legolas recognized the figure, even though he was lying on his back. He recognized the deep green robes and golden hair that matched his hue exactly…It was him…this was even worse than being found. Of all the luck he seemed to have of late, he had just run right into the one he wished to avoid, and had brought them all crashing to the floor.

Of all the times he had pulled this trick, this had never occurred; and the Elvenprince was sure that the owner of the ominous voice would not be pleased at this either. _'Ai, Valar! I have offended you in some way.' _Legolas concluded. _'I sincerely apologize for my indiscretions.'_

Legolas took a breath and started trying to squirm his way out from under one human and off another elf. None of his attempts were successful as Aragorn also tried to move too and both motions seemed to tangle them up further with the third. Who seemed to be recovering from whatever shock, both the separate blows as well as the fall had induced; and slowly began to move. Legolas felt the entire pile up move suddenly as the strong elf shifted slowly. He was sure this would end badly.

Legolas had almost wished that the elf had been knocked unconscious or stunned enough that they could escape this unfortunate situation. But as much as the Valar seemed to favour him, that was not to be.

Legolas stayed still, knowing that if he struggled now he may end up accidentally hurting the elf he was effectively pinned against by the weight of the human. Legolas winced, as Aragorn's' elbow found the side of his ribs and pressed painfully, he was forced to move closer to the older elf's back as the pressure continued.

The elf at the very bottom of the pile stopped the slow motions he had used seconds previously as if he had felt him move closer and perhaps the reason behind it. The bottom most elf stopped moving, giving Legolas a moment to find a position where it did not feel like his ribs were about to break.

It was then in that moment Legolas realized that the elf he had crashed into was manoeuvring them all into a position where he could roll over and throw the two off of him as neither he nor Aragorn could effectively move themselves.

Legolas sighed to himself and went still once more. He was shifted slightly left once more. Before Aragorn could squirm further the tangle of elves and human was heaped off of the lowest elf; and Legolas found himself dumped onto the floor next to the incredibly surprised Aragorn. Who merely sat there blinking the surprise away.

Quicker than what he could even think, or even possibly move, the Elvenprince found his arm gripped tightly by the elf that had been, only a moments prior, at the very bottom of the group.

Legolas stared into the angry forest green eyes of the equally angry elf and wished the Valar would grant him one favour and render him unconscious. Or, even better, render the angry elf unconscious and have him forget the entire incident.

"Mae Govennan, Ada. Are you well?"

"Legolas."

Did that ever sound ominous, Legolas decided. His Ada sounded a little too pleased to see him and Legolas mentally cursed his luck.

"We will talk in private." The elder asserted in a tone that brook no defiance.

"Yes, Ada."

"Alone."

Legolas nodded obediently.

"Aragorn…You will return to your chambers."

"Yes sir." Aragorn answered immediately and left the two alone.

Legolas found himself following his Adar down the hall, towards the king's personal chambers.

* * *

Uh oh…Our favourite elf is in trouble. I guess that the lecture will be serious now…I was going to have it humorous but this chapter seemed to write itself and has determined the next chappie.

It seems that this story will be going on for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

This will seem harsh, and I'm not intentionally trying to show Thranduil as an emotionally abusive Father. But in the heat of the moment, and for someone he cares deeply for, he will say some pretty cold and unfair things. Don't worry; I will have him make up for it in later chapters. I hope this is true to character though. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Legolas knew that was coming. And had been in here enough times that he also knew that his Adar's question was rhetorical and it was better he did not answer.

They were standing in Thranduils' personal study. A room lined with bookshelves full to being overburdened with books of different sizes, textures, hues and age. Legolas was almost sure that some of the books had been there since before he had been begotten.

The room itself was well lit with the brilliant sun shimmering in through the many windows and onto the floor, casting shadows over the two. Thranduil stood right in the center of the spilling sun of one window, casting an almost feral light onto his soft features.

The room itself was coloured with a neutral tone light brown tone, in an attempt to keep the occupants calm and collected. This had failed…One of the room's occupants was extremely nervous and the other was incredibly angry.

Knowing he was not to answer Legolas focused his attention on the wall behind his Ada's back, hoping that whatever the king had to say to him would not include Aragorn leaving suddenly. But he knew that would be a reasonable punishment.

"Answer me!"

It appeared the game plan had changed suddenly for he was now he meant to answer that question.

"I…" That was far as he got.

"You were not thinking. Were you?"

Legolas was unsure of what to say to that so he decided that nothing would do. When the King hit a stride in his lecture it was best to let it come, and not interrupt.

"You did not think what could have occurred. You were only interested in protecting yourself for what you considered to be your best interest. You did not think what would be best for all; instead you chose to use an old and immature trick to try to keep the incident under wraps. I had thought you had outgrown that, but it appears I was wrong. I am very disappointed in you."

Legolas sighed internally, and tried to keep a distance between himself and his Adar's words. When Thranduil lost his temper, his words became sharper than the sword he wore at his waist.

"I know, Ada."

"No. I believe you do not. This behaviour I would have expected from someone much younger than what you are. From them I would have tolerated it, within reason…but from you…I cannot excuse it now. I would not have been angry if you had told me the truth."

'_Nay…you would not…but you would not have allowed me to leave the palace for the next decade…or more.'_

"But instead you lied." Thranduil continued. "And brought one of your closest friends into the lie and convinced them to go along with it. Aragorn does not deserve that from you, and yet that is how you treat him. I will have you respect your friends, despite the race they descend from."

"I am sorry."

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I…"

This appeared to be the type of lecture where you merely listened and could not get a word in edge wise.

"You did not only place yourself in danger; but the rest of the population of Greenwood were placed in great peril by your outright deception. You withheld the truth for your own benefit. That is not well marked for an elf of your status and a trait I abhor."

"Yes Ada…"

"You were remiss in your duties as the Prince. If one of our patrols had ventured into that region they would not have been prepared for the threat awaiting them. They could have easily died or been severely hurt. Do you realize that? It would have meant more elflings raised without a parent."

Thranduil certainly knew how to pick someone apart and strike at their greatest fears and weaknesses. It was a useful skill when dealing with a kingdom that steadily turned darker and darker; yet when Thranduil chose to direct his considerable skill at him, it usually left Legolas hurting and confused as the words reverberated through his mind over and over.

Legolas knew it was not deliberate, that his Adar was not deliberately striking at barely closed wounds with astounding accuracy. This was the anger speaking, his concern had overwhelmed his control over his temper; Legolas told himself.

"I told the Captain of the patrols." Legolas tried.

"And you left me to find out through him. You left me to find out that my only child had just been involved with a battle that could have killed them had not another patrol crossed your path. Do you care for me so little?"

"Ada…"

"Do you care for my emotions at all?"

"Of course I do…"

"It appears you do not, judging by your actions. Do you know what it feels like to be told that your son could have easily been killed, but was saved by only a small happenstance?"

Legolas nodded, still digesting this conversation and he found himself wondering how long it would take for the pain to close off and be left behind. Sometimes he regretted that Elves had such long memories.

"It is not only adding insult to injury that I found out through my Captain that you were involved with an attack. But what if others had been threatened there too? If I do not know all the information on the infestation I certainly cannot plan on the best methods of protecting the elves of this realm. They look to you for guidance, and so far your example leaves much to be desired."

Thranduil paused, gaining a breath and Legolas wondered what other topic his Adar would hit upon. What else could his father hold over him to cause him pain? His Nana…his love for his friends and remaining family and the elves that would call them their Prince. There was not much else.

"You failed your people, Legolas. And do not appear to be worthy have their respect, less be their Prince."

Legolas flinched internally, and bit the inside of his lip to keep his face from showing the emotion that had been spawned from those words. _'If I am unworthy of being the Prince of Greenwood, does that mean you find me unworthy of being your son? He cannot have meant that…'_

"They deserve more from you than lies and trickery. A real Prince would not have placed his people in danger as you did."

'_Did he mean that? Does he find me unworthy?'_

Thranduil had paused and seemed to be studying him intently. Legolas was unsure of what he could say to salvage the conversation, if anything. So far everything he had said had seemed to make the situation worse and furthered angered his Adar.

"What say you?" Thranduil pressed.

'_He now wishes an answer._' Legolas thought his mind still tied up with the last section of the dialogue that he had been witness too.

"Have you even listened to what I have said?" Thranduil exploded.

"Yes. I was…just collecting my thoughts."

"Then speak quickly."

"I…you are right. My actions were immature and I did endanger many lives needlessly. I should not have lied, nor involved Aragorn with the deception. I am sorry for grieving you, Adar; and for being so heartless with your emotions. I did not look at it from your view, and disregarded the safety of the citizens of this realm. I did act in a reckless manner with no concern for the wellbeing of the elves that reside within this land. I acted disgracefully and not in a way that a Prince should behave. I am unworthy of their respect…and should not be called their Prince."

"Is that all?"

"No…."

Thranduil merely waited for him to continue. He did not seem to realize that Legolas had just torn his heart out with that confession, and would kill what was left with the next.

"I…did not think that the patrols would be placed in that much danger. Nor…did I think that other elflings could lose their parents. I am unworthy of the title of the Prince of this realm."

Legolas paused and locked his gaze to the floor, willing the tears that had gathered away from his vision. A Prince could not show signs of upset at words alone; he had to be stronger than that. Yet he felt as if his heart was ripping in pieces.

"Very well." The elder elf stated when Legolas could not speak. "It seems you have summed up your involvement in this incident adequately. My words were not entirely lost on you. This is a serious offence and I will not be light in your punishment."

"Yes, Adar. I understand. Will…will Aragorn be leaving?"

"Nay. I do not feel it necessary to punish the innocent party in this. He can stay if he wishes to do so."

"As punishment you will stay in your rooms for two weeks. You will be expected to stay there, with no exceptions. No archery, no heading out to the forest with or without your horse. Aragorn and your other friends will not be allowed to visit with you. Your meals will be brought to you."

That was already severe. Legolas knew that his Adar was aware of, exactly, how much he loved the freedoms of the forest and to be restricted from that was almost painful. He would be cut off from the people, places and things he loved most. Yet he was sure his Adar was not done yet.

"During that period of time, you will think about what you have done and how many lives could have been affected by your actions. I will expect an apology to the patrols that you carelessly placed in danger. Is that understood, Legolas?"

"Yes Adar."

"All of the restrictions apply immediately. But I will grant you a few minutes to explain what has occurred to Aragorn and apologize for involving him."

"Yes, Adar."

"You are free to leave, then."

Legolas nodded and turned to exit. Just as he reached the doors he turned back to his Adar, who was still standing where he had been the entire time. Their eyes met for a second and all Legolas could see was anger and disappointment.

"What is it now, Legolas?"

"I…I am sorry, Adar. It will not happen again."

"I do not find much merit in your words, Legolas.

'_Aye…because you find me unworthy. I am sorry I am such a disappointment to you.' _

"But see that it does not."

"Yes, Adar."

With that he left and walked slowly back towards his room, thinking on the words they had exchanged. Legolas had not cried in many years, having stopped after his Nana died at the cruel touch of the spiders that infested Greenwood. He had not cried since that point, but Legolas was sure this was the closest he had come and would come at any point in the future.

He had just crossed the majority of the distance to his room when he met Aragorn in the halls. The human seemed to have been waiting for him, having predicted his course and fell into step with him.

"You look terrible." Aragorn asserted. "What happened, mellon nin?"

"As much as I expected."

"Your eyes say more than that."

"It was merely a lecture."

"I have not seen you this affected by 'a lecture' before."

Legolas sighed. He found it slightly disconcerting how easily Aragorn seemed to be reading him lately and sincerely wished that ability would pass. "My Adar's words cut deeply at times. He is not aware that his words affect me greatly. He was angered by what occurred and did not mean to upset me."

"I am sure you do not believe that, mellon nin."

"I know my Adar, Aragorn."

"Why Adar?"

"…I fail to understand your question."

"You have always affectionately referred to him as 'Ada."

"I have called him Adar before."

"He prefers you to call him Ada."

"I care not."

"You only call him Adar when he has upset you."

"Aragorn.." Legolas trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"So he has upset you?"

"I have admitted that already. But his words were rushed with anger and fear for my safety."

"Yet you are sad."

"Worry not Aragorn, it will pass. I merely need time to sort out my impressions on his words. He did not mean to upset me."

"Your eyes show much pain, Legolas. I cannot ignore that."

"They are just words spoken in anger and he did not mean them to cut the way they did. I was remiss in my duties as the Prince to this realm and sincerely regret that. No apology I can offer can ever remedy that. That is the point he wished to address. I also was remiss with our friendship and should not have involved you with the deception. I am sorry for placing you in that position, mellon nin."

"I agreed."

"I should not have asked it of you."

"I have learned from those in Imladris that elves are not perfect and can make mistakes. They are just quicker to own up to them then humans. I accept your apology, Legolas. And do not think ill of you for what occurred. We are both young yet, in the eyes of our separate races. And youths do misjudge situations and do make mistakes. It happens…and we learn from those mistakes and move on."

"Thank you."

"What else did he say?"

"Mainly that…" Legolas broke off _'And that he finds me unworthy to bear his name…'_

Aragorn frowned as if sure that was not the entire answer. But Legolas would never tell him what he had withheld. Especially as he needed time himself to figure out what had occurred in that lecture; he needed time to deduce if his Adar's words were the truth brought on by anger or just heedless words.

"I cannot linger here with you for long. As it stands I am remanded to my room for two weeks and am not allowed to have contact with you or my other friends. You are free to stay or leave; whatever your wish is…"

"I will stay." Aragorn seemed to have decided that quickly.

"Are you sure? It will be very boring."

"I can stand a little boredom, Legolas. Our lives are too exciting sometimes. I would relish the chance to relax."

"Hannon le."

"I also have this suspicion that you will need a friend at some point and it would be more convenient that I stay, instead of you seeking me out in the wilds. You are not telling me the entire story. You are hurting more than those words would allow."

"I am in need of time alone to readdress the rest of the words he spoke."

"Will you tell me later?"

"If I can."

"I do not wish to see you in such pain. Surely your Ada would not wish to see you so upset."

"It is because of him that I am hurting! I am sure he cares not at this moment, how I am fairing."

"That is untrue. He cares deeply for you."

"Aragorn…I am just upset at the words. A pray that you do not take what I am saying seriously at this moment. When I have calmed, and when I am allowed to, we will speak again."

Legolas had manoeuvred the conversation away from that topic, not liking how close he had come to telling the rest of the lecture or how close Aragorn had come to delving deeper hurts in his soul.

They had paused at the entrance to his door, and Legolas turned to watch his human friend once more. Aragorn was frowning deeply still, as if not appeased at his words alone. Legolas extended his hands, intending on gripping Aragorns' forearms in the fashion of warriors. To his surprise the wily human slipped past that and hugged him instead. Aragorn was a healer and seemed to sense that he needed affection at that moment, and did not fear to show it to him.

"All will be well, mellon nin." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas wished he could cry at how untrue he found those words. He was sure it would never be 'well' again. He closed his eyes briefly, pooling strength enough that his expression would stay as neutral as he could manage when the human did release him. Soon the brief contact ended and he found himself studying the humans cool, silver grey eyes; which still were showered with much concern.

They did not exchange words as Legolas turned to face his two weeks of solitude.

* * *

Wow….that was incredibly difficult to write. I do not subscribe to the belief that Thranduil is a cruel and heartless elf; just one that holds few close to his heart and values those few greatly. And when one, especially his son, endangers himself he lashes out with the repressed fear he has for them; and that fear becomes anger and heartless words. I have to content myself that Thranduil will make up for it later…

I do not think I will write much in the period of the confinement, but will allude to it or show sections of it in flashbacks later.

This one shot seems to have turned itself into a story.

Ponders getting a net and catching plot bunny.

This is what that little annoying beast had in mind when it put the idea for the first chapter in my head. I'm writing it…now can I have the inspiration back for my other stories? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from Author:** I sincerely apologize for the delay in this update. Many things ended up getting in the way, but the worst was this cold I picked up from work. I ended up having to take antibiotics just to clear it up; my doctor began to think it was going to turn worse instead of better. I just had no energy to do much, besides sleep. I will ensure that a delay like this does not occur again, if I can possibly help it. Thanks for your patience and your reviews; Tinniual, Viggolady, Invisigoth3, Kaytee, Lauren Hedgehog, Lyn, Anonymous, Carolguin and Elbendrache. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. I also thank you for all the kind words and encouragement.

As a side note for Lyn. Thanks for the corrections for chapter three. I have gone through it, and corrected the mistakes. If you, or anyone else, notice something spelled wrong or if the grammer isn't correct, don't hesitate to mention it and I will correct it as soon as possible.

It also seems that the changes I made before I posted the fourth chapter did not save. So some parts will differ from when I posted earlier this week.

* * *

"Aragorn…"

His golden haired elf friend began, and he found himself wondering what the Elvenprince had in mind now that he was released from his punishment; not to long ago now.

Aragorn had waited patiently for the two weeks to be officially over. And as Thranduil allowed it, Aragorn was the one that told Legolas that he was free. He had to yell his next sentence running down the hall, chasing after the Prince. Legolas had looked up at him as he got the words out and as soon as he had, a golden haired whirlwind brushed past him and charged towards the exit of the palace and into the forest. Aragorn had been sure if he had blinked he would have missed the entire act and been left facing an empty room and wondering if he had taken leave of his senses.

This seemed to be a usual occurrence in the Halls of the Elvenking, as many dodged their Golden Prince with practiced ease; their gentle knowing smiles following then down the shadowed halls.

Aragorn had caught up with Legolas as he reached the first tree, and he watched as the graceful Prince scramble up the trunk and into the highest reaches of the canopy. There he sat for nearly three hours singing softly to himself and the nature around him. Aragorn had thought Legolas would have rejoiced at his freedom, but the gentle songs seemed sad.

And it was after the sun had risen to its highest peak in the sky that Legolas seemed to recall his presence and returned to the ground and had thanked him for waiting. Legolas was smiling, but the expression did not reach his river blue eyes. Legolas' eyes, instead, seemed sad and lost.

"Yes?" Aragon returned.

"We should leave."

"And go where?" Aragorn began once again. "I do not believe your Ada would allow it right now…"

"Adar will not mind. He expects it."

"Your Ada may wish you to stay in the palace, for at least a day."

"My Adar knows that I find the palace confining even at the best of times. After I have been thus confined, I would seek the forest."

"Your Ada may use the insurgence of the spiders as a way to keep you here."

"My Adar knows that I am aware of the dangers. I was raised here, Aragorn."

"Your Ada may not wish us to go alone."

"My Adar knows where I would head and will not object."

Aragorn gave up with his not to subtle hint. It seemed the more he pushed at Legolas, the more the Elf's inborn stubbornness seemed to awake to answer. He looked remarkably alike to Thranduil too, standing there with his arms folded and his expression set in a frown.

"And were will we head?" Aragorn asked.

"To the river side. It lies not far from the palace."

"Are you sure this is wise? I do not wish to anger your Ada any further." Aragorn had to try once more.

"My Adar is not angered by you, mellon nin. His anger is directed at me, do not be concerned."

That was denied quickly and the ranger frowned internally. "I am concerned."

"Then you worry needlessly!"

"A concern for a friend is not needless."

"…Aragorn…will you stop acting so grown up!"

"I am grown up."

"Nay…you are in your early twenties. That is hardly grown."

"It is for a human."

"For a normal human, yes. You carry the noble blood of Elros. And in Numenors' reckoning you would still be a youth."

"I am not a youth!"

"That's better."

"….What is better?"

"You denied being a youth in such a way that it sounds your age. It seemed like your Ada had taken temporary control of your mouth there for I, surely, heard him." Legolas finished that with a light laugh.

"That is not funny." Aragorn muttered.

"Ah. There is the pout that went unchallenged in Imladris for years."

"I am not pouting!"

Legolas just laughed. Despite being the one being teased, Aragorn laughed too and rejoiced that whatever dark mood the elf had found himself in, had vanished.

"Then we will go?" Legolas asked.

Legolas did not seem to need an answer. As he spoke the question, he had turned towards the forest and was walking away. Aragorn rolled his eyes skyward and followed, knowing that Legolas had decided _they_ would be going to the river. It would not carry any weight with the Golden Prince if he were to object anyways. "Woodelves…" he muttered to himself.

It was amazing to watch Legolas walk amongst the trees, and Aragorn held back just to watch his friend. As the elf walked on, his hand abstractedly touched many of the trees he passed. As his hand landed on the bark it seemed as if the tree swayed as if held by a wind that did not exist. Their dreary lights, dulled by the touch of the darkness, seemed to brighten momentarily. One touch from Mirkwoods' Greenleaf seemed to awaken the memory of Greenwood in the trees and the animals around.

Aragorn watched as the trees around their Prince almost seemed to turn towards him, and seemed to extend their arms over Legolas. Aragorn was sure the Prince would climb the majority of the trees today, to assure them of his love and to bring more peace to his troubled soul.

"Will you walk behind me for much longer, mellon nin?"

"Aye, I would walk behind you forever, Legolas. Whenever you turn, I will be there."

"That sounds nearly threatening." Legolas said in a joking tone.

"Will I be welcomed there?" Aragorn asked, but made no move to catch up with Legolas.

"Aye. I believe you will not find any ill tempered elves there."

"It has not been many years since I was nearly shot through or had a sword pulled on me, just for being near you."

"Aye, but those that threatened you before, have now welcomed you."

"I was told to leave when I arrived and if you had not been around they would have escorted me out of the forest.It did not seem to matter that I carried a missive from Ada-nin."

"Is there a point to this recollection?"

"And when you approached me, the patrol walled us off from one another and all drew their weapons...I have never been so frightened in my life."

"Aragorn!" Legolas sounded exasperated.

"Your people truly love and treasure you." Aragon continued, ignoring the interruption. "But as for me, they are less fond. I am aware that my presence causes grief for many, for reasons that I cannot control. I do not wish to make others uncomfortable."

"Your compassion speaks well of you. That is why the elves of this region have welcomed you. You have not encountered any difficulties in many years."

"It was in my last visit that one of your guards assumed me to be an assassin and held a dagger to my throat."

"And he apologized after recognizing you."

"After you called him off."

"It will be fine, Aragorn."

Aragorn was sure that Legolas had tired of the discussion and wished to move off the subject. Aragorn grinned to himself. It seemed that in this day, he was not the only one that was acting more like their respective fathers'. The ranger had seen more than a fair share of Thranduil in Legolas this afternoon. And he knew he would be treated to a very Thranduil like glare from said elf's son, if he mentioned that.

"Why do you insist on walking behind me, Human? I do not need a second shadow…nor a third…nor a fourth…nor the three more that follow after that."

Aragorn frowned at that for the barest second as he wondered what Legolas had meant. Around him, seemingly materializing from the trees themselves dropped five elves all armed as a patrol. A dark haired elf, that Aragorn recognized as Celegwath, Legolas's usual company in mischief making, landed not a step in front of him. Faced with such a shock, Aragorn fell backwards and was met with both the hard ground as well as the bell like laughter of the elves around him.

Celegwath offered a hand to him, after recovering. "Are you injured, Aragorn?" The young dark haired elf asked as he helped him up.

"Only my pride…" said human mumbled as the six elves all grinned again.

"I am sorry then." Celegwath responded.

"Do not be concerned, Celegwath." Legolas started, and Aragon was sure this was going to end badly for him. "He has much pride, and a little bruising will not injure it much."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as the grins turned into smirks and then to full out laughs as the elves revelled in their Princes' jest. And faced with the six laughing elves, Aragorn found himself smiling too. It was hard not to when elves laughed, or sang. It felt as if your troubles were lifted and your heart rejoiced, even if you were the butt of their laughs.

"Nay…I will not encounter any ill tempered elves around the lake." Aragorn started, once they had all stopped laughing at him and had begun walking once more. "But I will find elves with sharp tongues and wit."

"I said nothing about encountering elves with that tendency." Legolas returned. "We do not have much time for laughter, and we rejoice when we can."

"So I am a source of amusement for you all?"

All but Legolas nodded, and the Prince merely smiled his answer. "You are not just a source of amusement Aragorn. But a good friend too; one that is good for teasing."

"Don't I know it!" Aragorn laughed out. "That is what my brothers see me as too. Except they would add that my other purpose is to have the blame placed on me when a prank of theirs goes wrong."

"We would not blame you for something we did wrong, Aragorn." Celegwath responded. "Mirkwood elves have some honour to claim mistakes as their own."

"Aye, they do." Legolas answered. "I made a large mistake myself…"

"Aye… and you have apologized, repeatedly, for it." Another elf named Eregdos started. "If you apologize once more, Prince Legolas, I will find a way to bind your tongue."

"Yet, I was wrong." Said elf started.

"You should listen to the human..." Eregdos started.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the nickname he had recently generated from almost all the elves in Mirkwood. It seemed that every elf near him, called him that at least once a day. Yet the elf seemed to have agreed with what he had said to Legolas. _'That is something new...'_

"For he gives good advice, my Prince." The elf finished without changing tone or expression.

"Aye, he does." Legolas started. "However,we are away from the palace." Legolas continued his expression growing slightly pained.

"You will always be our Prince." Eregdos returned.

"I would rather be your friend."

"We are friends."

"Then do not include Prince with my name. I do not wish to be reminded of what waits for me when I return to the palace."

"He has always requested we use his name." Celegwath whispered, for his ears alone. "Legolas does not wish to have himself thought of, or placed, higher than others. And that is why his people love him so. That is why he is our Golden Prince."

Aragorn nodded.

Since he had been in Imladris, and since his memory would allow, when the Elvenprince visited he went by his name alone by all the elves that resided within Imladris. The human had once thought that it was meant as a slight to the Prince of the forest realm, but he had quickly realized that it was what Legolas had requested from them. And said elf seemed to love being able to remove himself from the title of Prince and travel freely as Legolas. He wondered how many years ago this request had occurred, and how many years it took Legolas to assure the formal elves of Imladris that this is what he wished.

"Why have you followed me?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Aran Thranduil requested it of us."

The look Legolas shot him was a triumph mixed equally with an 'I told you so! You should know to listen to me, I know these things;' expression.

"You should not travel alone." Daemaenas answered softly.

Aragorn returned the look to Legolas who rolled his eyes back and the golden haired elf smiled cheekily. Once more the smile did not touch Legolas' eyes.

Before any could question him, Legolas turned sharply and continued deeper into the forest and he and the elves immediately changed their pace to match Legolas'. Celegwath shot Aragorn a concerned look and Aragorn shrugged back, his expression equally worried. Both wished to know what troubled their friend so deeply and neither had an answer.

"We should hurry." Celegwath said finally after a moment of silence. "I will not hear the end of it if Ernil Legolas manages to lose his patrol once more. Aran – nin threatened to demote us all if there was another repeat preformance."

"Ai! Are you serious?"

"Nay, not entirely. Do not concern yourself, though. We do not take stock in what Aran Thranduil spoke in those moments. I, myself, have been threatened five times already and none have been acted upon."

"You do not believe his words?"

"They were words of a concerned father only. He has not carried through on his threat."

"As of yet." Aragorn countered.

From the look that Celegwath shot him Aragorn knew that the young elf was concerned, not for his position, but for his friend instead. Nodding in consent they both picked up the pace further.

"If you desire, you can catch up to Legolas and I will follow."

"Nay." Celegwath started. "It is unwise to leave any alone in the shadows of the trees. I will not risk your life so easily, mellon nin."

Aragorn smiled back, pleased as he had somehow managed to befriend another elf from this region, one that Legolas also treasured. Celegwath seemed to be watching him anxiously to see how his words would be taken. Aragorn smiled at the elf reassuringly.

"My thanks, mellon nin. I do not wish to be left alone in the forest."

"And you would surely become lost and I would have the fury of the Golden Prince directed solely upon my person."

"I have not seen Legolas angered."

"Then you are very lucky."

"Does he have a bad temper?"

"Nay. But you do not wish to be on the receiving end of it. It is remarkably like being on the receiving end of Aran – Nins' temper."

"I had just thought that Legolas seemed to be taking after him more lately."

Both laughed once more at that, knowing it was true. It was not long, that they caught up to the other members of their company.

"We will arrive soon." Daemaenas spoke suddenly. "The Valar have given us a wonderful day for a swim."

"Aye." The golden haired Prince responded, but his tone seemed distracted.

'I will find out what is troubling you, mellon nin…' Aragorn promised himself.

* * *

Ada – Father (informal)

Adar – Father (Formal)

Mellon – Friend

Nin - My

Aran – King

Ernil – Prince

Celegwath – Agile Shadow

Eregdos – Holly Tree

Daemaenas – Shadow Craft


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note.

Well here is the fifth chapter to what was supposed to be a one shot...But this story is a joy to write and I'm enjoying myself. I would like to thank those that have reviewed previously as well as those that are reading this story. I'm glad that your enjoying yourselves too. Special thanks to those that reviewed chapter four; Invisigoth3, SiriusBlackFan and Kaytee.

For those that review, and have sign - ins, I will post a response.

For Kaytee, because I can't do that...I will say it here. Thanks for the review...and I think I'll come up with something for the background stories.

Side note: I have rechecked this chapter and unglued the words that were stuck together. Please tell me if I have missed anything.

* * *

"What a pleasant day." Daemaenas spoke. "I have not had a day where I had this much fun in many years. It will be a day long remembered."

"Aye." Legolas agreed, smiling as he spoke.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the elves, and continued trudging along, soaked to the bone. "It was a lovely day; until your guards decided to throw me in the deepest section of the river! After I had finished dressing!"

"You attacked our Prince." Celegwath defended. "We were duty bound to defend him."

"Attacked! I splashed him!"

"You tried to drown him."

"I most certainly did not." Aragorn found himself arguing back. "I tried to drown you for laughing at me."

"I so enjoyed his expression when he surfaced." Esgalant continued. "It was most refreshing."

"After I was done coughing all the water out, you mean!"

"It was for Legolas."

"For the last time, I did not try to drown him! I splashed him!"

"It looked more like a drowning to me." Celegwath returned.

"Legolas..." Aragorn appealed to the absent party of this conversation.

Said elf did not respond, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Not even the Prince agrees with you, Human." Esgalant said triumphantly.

"You mean the Prince whom did not answer!" Aragorn shot back.

"Aye." Celegwath broke in.

"He didn't answer!"

"He did not support you." Esgalant resumed the conversation at this point.

Aragorns' head was beginning to hurt at having to switch back and forth between the two elves. He just wished that this conversation would end soon.

"But…he didn't support you either!" The ranger had to point out

"Aye, and thus we must draw our own conclusions." The dark haired, Celegwath answered.

Aragorn was proud of himself for guessing which elf would speak, and equally proud for resisting the temptation to turn to him as he did.

"And those conclusions would be?"

"That you tried to drown our Prince." Celegwath answered immediately.

"I cannot wait too see Aran – nin's face when he hears about this." The second elf broke in.

"Ai…Do you wish to see me locked in the dungeon!"

Was it his imagination, or did Legolas' eyes just darken at the mention of his father? Aragorn glanced around quickly, and determined that he was not the only one to have seen the change in the blond elf. For on the faces of the two elves he was bantering with, were equally concerned expressions.

"Legolas?" Aragorn tried. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nay." Legolas answered quickly.

The tone in the Elvenprinces' voice practically insisted that the subject be dropped immediately.

"Why do you ask?" The blonde Prince continued after a moments pause.

"You seem quiet."

"I am enjoying the wilderness that is surrounding me, and equally enjoying the company of my dearest friends. Do not allow my quiet mood to ruin your amusements. I find much pleasure merely listening to your words."

'Getting information out of Legolas is like trying to teach a Warg to sit!' Aragorns' thoughts answered. 'He is most stubborn!'

"I pray you continue with this fascinating conversation." Legolas resumed, his tone becoming suspiciously sarcastic for an elf. "For it, surely, takes a large imagination to see a splash as an attempt to drown."

"He does side with me!" Aragorn said triumphantly.

"Although I may just have to mention the time you pushed me off the balcony and into the pool in Imladris." Legolas continued as his interruption had not occurred.

Two glares met his eyes.

"He's making that up, I swear! I have NEVER pushed him off a balcony!"

"Perhaps we should dunk the human once more, mellon nin." Celegwath suggested, beginning to move towards him.

Aragorn backed away just as quickly. "Nay. I am just beginning to get dry!"

"That sounds like an admittance of guilt, to me." Esgalant returned.

"Nay. I did not push him…Legolas!"

"Hush." The prince spoke suddenly, his tone beginning to radiate authority.

"What is wrong, mellon nin." Esgalant asked, breaking off from his approach.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief that he would not have any more unexpected encounters with the deepest sections of the river, this day.

"Do not speak." Legolas resumed, his hand drifting towards the quiver that he wore on his back. "The trees speak of evil…they shudder at the darkness approaching. They fear….."

"What do they fear, Tithen Erenil?" Daemaenas spoke.

Aragorn watched as the elves prepared for some upcoming threat, immediately trusting their Princes' words as truth. He too found himself preparing for a confrontation. Aragorn found his hand had automatically drawn his sword from the sheath where it lay.

"Something approaches. Some evil…Beware, they yell…the danger will come from above."

"…From above…Spiders!" Celegwaths' tone had completely changed from the teasing one that had donned his voice before.

'Of course…spiders. It would have to be spiders.' Aragorn thought to himself.

"Make for the palace." Legolas continued. "We must not linger here, but do not leave any behind. Already they make to surround us. Do not give any indication that you are aware of their presence."

Aragorn found himself wondering if he would ever be able to be that calm when a threat was that close. Would he ever master his emotions to the extent where even something he greatly feared, could not sway his control? Would his skills ever match those of the elves surrounding him?

Slowly, with weapons not far from hand, all continued towards the palace. Aragorns' heart thudded painfully in his chest for every step he took. He desperately wanted to run, but knew that even a small break in the lines would cause the spiders to launch their attack.

It seemed as if hours had passed; for the few careful steps that he had taken. Aragorn measured his strides with that of the elves around him, so that he was not too far ahead or behind their numbers.

To him, it seemed that for every step they took the further the palace seemed to be. As if they were racing towards an object that was just held out of their reach, no matter how desperately they grabbed for it.

Aragorn took the next carefully measured stride, trying to block out the sounds of the spiders lingering in the branches just above his head. One could lunge for him, and land upon him, before he had any time to react. With that thought, Aragorn found his heart beginning to pound a harsher rhythm than it had before.

It seemed they had not gone far when Legolas suddenly stopped, bringing them all to pause behind him. Aragorn took a deep breath to calm his heart and prepared to ask the question that had been immediately brought to the forefront of his mind at this sudden action. 'Why have we stopped?'

"It is of no use." Legolas said.

Aragorn wondered if the elf had just read his mind and immediately wished it would not occur again.

"The way is blocked. Too many of their kind lie on this path, and they separate us from our goal. We must out distance them." The Elvenprince continued, unawares of the thoughts Aragorn had levelled against him.

As the prince spoke,he watched as his friends' graceful hand reached forth and brushed the hanging leaves of the tree to his left. "Adar…I need you…The spiders have set an ambush on the river trail……"

'What is he doing!' Aragorn thought.

"He is sending a message through the trees to the palace." Daemaenas answered.

Aragorn swore he would learn how NOT to be perdictable.

"It may be our only way to survive this encounter. Aran – nin will hear his message and respond immediately. They will trace our direction." Daemaenas continued, his tone never reaching higher than a whisper.

Aragorn turned to face the elf, as his ears barely picked up the quiet elf's voice. In the dark haired elf's eyes, there was great wonderment and great respect; his gaze seemed locked on the distracted Golden Prince.

"Not many of our kin can still communicate to others through the trees. In days past, all of the Woodelves could, but the ability only seems to pass from parent to child now. Many of us can only hear the voices…but cannot communicate back." Daemaenas continued after a second, his tone becoming more respectful as he spoke. "The time of the elves is ending, and the Great Forest fades into darkness and memory. Our Prince is one that reminds us of the light. He is our Greenleaf, our hope for a rebirth of the Great Forest and our hope for a new summer to end the winter. He already exceeds our greatest dreams, as abilities that were thought lost have been reborn in him."

"….Adar…." Legolas continued as if he could not hear them.

"It takes much energy for him to maintain this connection. And Legolas would only use this ability if he thought our situation was dire. He must fear greatly for our survival if he resorts to this."

"Why does he call out for Aran Thranduil?"

"Hir - nin is one of the few elves that can still hear and respond to the trees. And of those still around, he is the one that would best hear his sons' call."

"Can you tell the number that lie between us and the palace?" Aragorn asked.

"The trees say there are many, and we could not defeat the number they answer."

Legolas seemed to shake out of his daze. "The message has been sent. They will come. This way!"

It was with that that Aragorn found himself sprinting through the forest. Above them he heard a symphony of hisses and howls of anger as the spiders' ambush failed and its prey began to escape. Aragorn realized, as he listened to the hisses of outrage that drifted to his ears, that Legolas had probably picked the path that would lead them through the net they had set up. If they had waited any longer the circle would have been complete and escape impossible.

The hisses seemed to gain strength and it was with their renewed vigour that Aragorn knew that they were being followed. The spiders did not seem to want to let this chance at a meal escape and had decided to pursue the small group instead. If he listened hard enough, Aragorn could just make out the sounds of the trees moving contrary to the direction of the wind. He could hear their gentle and graceful jumps; that belied their intent, from tree to tree branch.

Aragorn realized that this gentle noise, the one he had to concentrate on just to make it resonate above the natural sounds of the forest, must sound much louder in the ears of his companions. To them it must sound like an army moving just above their heads.

Despite the panic that he was sure was gripping at their hearts, none were moving at a speed that Aragorn could not match. If they wished too, the six elves could have easily outrun the danger and left him far behind. Elves could run at great speed and great distances; but they stayed because of him.

"Run…We cannot escape their net. They are too close. You cannot escape if you slow for me." Aragorn got out, between breaths.

"We do not leave our friends!" Legolas answered. "None are left behind!"

"Mellon nin…" Aragorn tried once more.

"No!"

"Do not question him." Celegwath whispered. "His Nana died in the arms of spiders. And he swore he would lose no one else he cared for to their touches."

Even though this was quiet, from the expression that darted across the Elvenprinces' face, it was obvious that he heard exactly what was said. The look of loss, of pain and sorrow did not fade from the blonde haired archers' eyes as they continued to run. His face remained neutral, but his eyes spoke of the emotions that were beginning to cloud his mind. Aragorn found his own heart pained by the grief that was forever marred on his fiends' face.

Over fallen trees and stones they continued their desperate run. Aragorn stumbled over an unseen obstacle once, and before he could even register the fall or tense for the impact of the ground, Celegwath had caught him and rebalanced him. Sparing no glance towards the dark canopy, darkened further by the bodies of the spiders that lunged gracefully from tree to tree, they both continued to flee.

As he desperately ran, Aragorn noted something. It was not something that should have surprised him; but seeing it play out before his eyes, it was not what he expected to see at this moment.

Despite Legolas' insistences that he not be held higher than those around him, the five guards that Thranduil had sent after his son had surrounded Legolas completely. The Golden Prince seemed not to notice as he went from leading the charge through the dark forest, to being slowly pushed into the center of the group.

Aragorn became more aware that, in this situation, these were not friends of equal standing, that were protectingone they cared deeply for. Instead the five elves resumed their duties as a patrol and were protecting theirr Prince. It was what was expected of them, if the situation arose and what they had been trained for. They had been charged with the protection of the Prince of Mirkwood, and none would ever wish to fail.

Slowly, with gentle precision, Daemaenas took control of the patrol, but stayed the course Legolas had chosen for them.

It was then that Aragorn noted that the elves had slowly manoeuvred him into the center too. He was just behind Legolas, running on Celegwaths' left. Aragorn suddenly understood why Legolas found the protection smothering and why he insisted he be treated as an equal and not as what he had been born to be.

Aragorn could hear the spiders looming closer and closer. "Where do you lead us, Legolas?" He could not help but ask.

"To a more secure location. They will not be able to surround us, if we make it. Do not worry it is not far!"

"I know where he speaks of." Daemaenas spoke. "We are closer to that location then we are to the palace."

"Do not fear, Aragorn. It is not far." Celegawath whispered. "We are close."

Aragorn nodded back.

A feeling of oppression spread through the air, sending shivers down the humans' back. He had just found himself wondering at the change, when another occured. It felt as if the summer air had lost its warmth, for it seemed more of a wintery blusuter.

It got cooler still in those seconds and to quick for him to react to the danger he sensed above him, Aragorn found himself flying downwards. He met the ground harshly with a great pressure burning on his back. It was as if a great weight had settled on him. His world went dark as the pressure hissed in satisfaction

* * *

Elven words

Esgalant - Hiding Gift

Aran nin - My King

Tithen Erenil - Little Prince.

Hir nin - My Lord.

Adar - Father (formal)

Ada - Dad (Informal)


	6. Chapter 6

And here's chapter 6; the start of the much anticipated spider fight. I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I try. So please tell me what you think.

I would also like to apologize for the delay. I really was trying to post this chapter on the weekend.

My thanks to those that are reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And a special thanks to Kaytee, DawnStrider, Lauren Hedgehog, IWishSan and Invisigoth3. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Estel!" Legolas found himself calling, his voice riddled with anxiety.

The call echoed softly in the trees surrounding them and reverberated back. The returning echo had not lost any of the concern that had been in the first call.

Legolas watched in horror as his human friend was wrenched from his course by the dull weight of the dark arachnid. It felt as if the time in Arda slowed to a crawl as the dark haired human sailed through the air and landed harshly on the ground, with the pleased spider atop.

Legolas felt the impact on the ground as if it had been him that had fallen and knew that the blow the human had received would stun him. Or, even worse, render him unconscious and thus Aragorn would be defenseless from the spiders' bite. The ones that ran with him were too far away to protect the prone human from the attack. 'I will not lose another!'

It was with that thought that his hand retrieved an arrow from his quiver, and aimed it directly at the spider. The moment stilled and all the Elvenprince knew was the bow and the spider; all the sounds of the living forest dimmed to nonexistent in his mind. And in that moment he allowed the bolt to fly, knowing that his aim was true.

Just as Legolas released his hold on the arrow, he became aware three other bows sounded behind him, in the second that followed. The Golden Prince was vaguely aware of three shimmers of movement spilling past him, so quickly that he was only knew of them after they had passed. His bolt, and the three of his friends embedded and the spider was knocked free of the human, just before it could deliver its venom.

The dead spider lay, and it seemed in that moment that no noise came from any that witnessed its death. The spiders in the trees went quiet, his friends dared not breathe.

Slowly, step by step, they surrounded the down fighter; and pressed a ring around him. Legolas barely avoided being swallowed by this ring of warriors too. Glaring at Daemaenas, Legolas pushed himself to the edge and closed off the most vulnerable side of the circle.

Just as he did, the spiders attacked.

They dropped from the trees, like a hailstorm of dark bodies and evil intent. Their screeches and howls surrounded Legolas ears, just as he found himself surrounded by those that made the calls. Their screams were high pitched, and now sounded angered that one of their kin had fallen.

All stood still, knowing as he did that there would be no escape from the black circle the spiders had created.

A slight moan came from behind Legolas' turned back. The ranger was returning to his senses, and Legolas fought the urge to glance backwards to check on his friend. Even a quick look would be noted by the dangerous insects. If his gaze ever left the creatures around them, they would attack.

Even as Aragorn was recovering, he would still be vulnerable to attack. If Legolas allowed himself to be distracted by the human, he would be the one that would become the focus of their rage. The spiders were hunters, and they had learned enough that those who traveled in a group would attempt to protect the weakest one. The black circle hissed in anticipation.

"Hold." Legolas whispered.

His voice was not loud enough to create a disturbance, but he knew the elves that stood with him heard his command.

He aimed a bolt at the largest of the arachnids. With the ease of instinct Legolas automatically targeted the weak section between the dark beasts' eyes.

"Now…" His voice did not change, and did not rise higher than a whisper.

The spiders screamed once more and the pressure of their circle broke. They charged and six fell, with elven bolts embedding in their eyes. The six screamed death cries, but Legolas could barely pick up on their agony as the other insects surrounding them screamed in rage.

His had found another bolt and had notched it to the bow even as the first found its target.

The spiders screeched as more of their numbers died, but did not abate their attack.

Legolas fired the bolt and watched it from the corner of his eye as it found its target. The arrow sailed past the creatures' defenses and its shrieks ended as the arrow embedded in its throat, crushing its windpipes.

The spider fell, and thrashed on the ground, its death coming quickly as the spider could find no air to feed its greedy lungs. Legolas did not watch further as that spider died, and did not watch the ones his friends had killed. He was already seeking another target.

He had time to release one more bolt. It struck one charging in from his left and halted its progress. Black blood leaked onto the ground where the spider fell and its weakening hisses barely resounded in his ears. The spiders behind that one did not care that it lived still, and callously climbed over the dying member of their party.

One hissed from on top the dying spider. It did not seem to note that it stood on one of its kin nor did it care for the feeble protest that erupted from the spider beneath. Its hisses turned into a shattering scream as blood erupted from its lower leg.

This was not a shot made by an elven bow, or any other weapon held by elven hands. In desperation to be free of the weight that pinned it to the ground, the dying spider stung the one that had climbed on top of it. The spiders' venom would not affect its kin, but the pain of the bite would.

Legolas watched as the spider fell in surprise as the pain erupted from the leg that had been bitten. It landed on its back, and struggled to regain its footing. Already it was too late, as this one too was swarmed over by its kin.

Now two spiders lay next to each other, dead.

This was all Legolas had time to observe as his attention was diverted by the spiders that entered his range. Legolas lashed out with the white daggers he had drawn from his quiver. One ran true and embedded in the creatures left eye, a flicker of liquid escaping and followed the course of the dagger.

With the same speed as the white dagger descended into the spider, it was pulled back. More blood coursed its way down the spiders' hideous face as he removed it.

Spinning, and barely missing the lunge of another spider, Legolas twisted his arm over and his dagger found another victim. With strength that he knew immediately was not sufficient to wound his enemy, his weapon lashed harmlessly off of the spiders' defences.

This one merely hissed in anger as the dagger did not penetrate deep enough too cause injury. Legolas could just hear the insult in the undertone of that hiss. The spider mocked him once more with another hiss before taking a lunge for him.

Legolas sidestepped and found that path blocked by another of the dark arachnids. He dodged this ones' attack and pulled back to avoid a third. And for a moment he played a daring, and dangerous, game of prey and hunter with the spiders.

They moved closer to him, threatening to surround him. As their miniature circle deepened, the spiders became more daring and took more risks. One forgot that he had his own defenses, and screeched a death cry as a dagger found its brain.

Legolas withdrew this dagger from the center of the beasts' foreheads. Moments later he ducked the attack of the second and rolled clear of the circle that had nearly formed around him. Legolas found his feet and stood, closer to the outreaches of the elven circle than he had been previously

Before he could be cut off from his friends once more, Legolas resumed his location he was forced to abandon just moments ago.

'I left my friends vulnerable…'

It took much to wound a spider. They had few weaknesses in their skeletons. One was the eyes, and the spot just between them. And the second, one that was nearly impossible to reach, was their stomachs. The spiders guarded both fiercely and their external armour ensured that the majority of attacks that found their bodies went unsuccessful.

Legolas danced backwards to avoid the angered spiders mouth and the spider that had nearly bitten him found a dagger in his place. It screamed in pain as the dagger found its way to its throat. Black blood flowed down the injury Legolas had caused, and onto his arm. Before the spider could recover the sense to bite down, Legolas twisted around and with his free hand, he rammed the second of this white knives into the direct center of the creatures' dead eyes.

Beside him two fell as Daemaenas whipped his curved sword in dangerous circles. Their blood leaked onto the ground beside their bodies. Legolas had barely enough time to check on his companions before being drawn back into the battle.

The flickering dagger sailed through the air, adding a faint whistling sound to the screeches that echoed from all around. Legolas found his aim untrue once more as the spider darted backwards to avoid the fatal hit. His blade did not even leave a scratch on the spiders' dark armour. Before it could move a step closer it fell, with an elven bolt embedded between its eyes.

Legolas risked a glance backwards, and saw Celegwath club a spider in the head with the bow he had just used. This barely stunned the spider, but it gave the dark haired elf enough time to redraw his sword, which had been abandoned in favour of the bow. This spider too fell dead, but not without considerable risk to the one he had first called friend, as an elfling.

"Do not watch me!" Legolas yelled over the confusion. "Be wary of your own ground!"

"We will always watch you." Daemaenas answered for Celegwath.

He could not answer that; and Legolas knew that their sense of duty had prevailed, once more, over their friendship. He was not their friend, at this moment, but their Prince. One they were sworn to protect, even if the cost ended up being their lives for his. 'Five should not die to ensure the safety of one. It is not right!'

He did not respond further, but fainted left of the spiders to his right. Twisting around its answering lunge, Legolas ducked before the spider could re-balance its weight. As it stumbled forward, Legolas ran his dagger against the dark legs of the spider. He used his upper body weight to force the dagger past the spiders' dark spikes. Its course ran true, and black blood emitted from the injury he had caused.

Even before his attack was ending, Legolas was rolling away from the danger of being too close to the insect as it fell. Not even a second after leaving its' side did the stressed ligament buckle and the spider collapsed under its own weight. It fell to the wayside, hissing in pain and anger.

The spider struggled to recover, and regain its feet and its' screams in agony echoed whenever it placed weight on the broken leg. He could take another scream, one that was less and less a hunter, and more a wounded animal. Before the spider could move once more, Legolas ended its life and it died in a heartbeat.

He could not think further on what had occurred, as more and more spiders appeared to his side. Rolling from the dead body he ended at the side of another. Before it could even move to counter his sudden appearance Legolas found his feet and the dagger trailed through the air, gaining the momentum that had been absent from his strike at the second insect.

The darkened blade whistled a high note, until it struck the nearest spider through the chest. From the amount of blood the poured from the wound, Legolas knew he had succeeded in puncturing the insects' heart.

Pulling backwards the dagger left its temporary prison; Legolas resumed his position in the circle. He was aware that many spiders had fallen, but it seemed that many more waited on the outskirts of the battle. He was sure that some sat in the trees too, waiting for a chance to attack. He did not have a chance to check.

Legolas had barely enough time to note that the white, mythril daggers gifted to him, had lost their brilliant sheen. They were now coated fully with black blood. And he found himself wondering in that moment how long it would take them to come clean. His momentary thought was interrupted by one of the elves that stood in is company

"What are you doing!" Daemaenas exploded.

Legolas was sure this was the first time in many years that Daemaenas had spoken with a tone that was different than the soft one he usually used. Of all that were here, Daemaenas was the eldest and the one that had best control over his emotions…He was one of the few elves that returned with his Adar from the Great War. The silent elf had been young then, and had not seen much of the battle. But what he had seen had scarred his memories, and changed him permanently.

Shifting forward Legolas stopped the charge of another spider and brought crashing to the ground in the wake of his attack. It hissed weakly as its life blood gushed out of the wound he had created.

Beside him Celegwath danced out, and seemed more like a breeze than a living thing. One found its death, with the long sword hooked into its skull. Its hisses ended immediately after the sword sailed past its defenses.

Faster than thought, Celegwath wrenched the sword out of the body of the falling spider and embedded it in the side of another. This one fell, with a river of blood spilling from its broken body. The blood formed a black circle around the creature.

Celegwath circled a third, but more were approaching and he returned to the circle.

"Are you trying to get yourself harmed, or worse!" Daemaenas continued. "I have not seen an elf take so many risks since…since I fought beside Aran- Thranduil in the Great War!"

"Like father like son…" Aragorn returned from behind.

Daemaenas shifted slightly, allowing Aragorn to enter the circle. The humans' elvish blade flickered in the dying sunlight and reflected the light into his grey eyes. Legolas allowed his gaze to meet his human friends and without a pause both charged out of the circle, with weapons flying. Several spiders fell as their bodies met sharp metal in place of what their original targets had been.

Legolas struck one, and whirled in a circle, before one of his daggers found another victim and rift it of its life. Two spiders fell, almost in tandem, and hit the grounds of Arda at almost the same moment.

Aragorn was struggling, and before both could be separated further, both he and the ranger pulled back and re-entered the circle they had been defending. As they returned two elven warriors replaced them at the forefront and Legolas could see more spider bodies fall.

Celegwath ducked the assault of one spider. He ducked its mouth but barely missed its hooked fingers. Legolas barely was able to keep track of his friends' movements as he fended off another spider. And he nearly lost him completely when the dark haired elf rolled beneath a spider, barely a moment later, his friend had reappeared and the spider he had cut on the underside, right through its stomach, fell with a mighty crash. He barely escaped being pinned by the spider as it fell.

"And you say I take risks!" Legolas said as loud as he dared to Daemaenas.

"…I stand corrected." The elder elf responded.

More spiders fell from the trees around them. It seemed a hopeless battle.

* * *

"It is not like Legolas to stay from the safety of the palace walls for so long…" Thranduil worried aloud.

Before him his adviser sighed at his repeated statement and his lack of response to the problem at hand.

The Elvenking knew that the adviser had been speaking, informing him about the document that lay before him. One that he had stared at, without absorbing what was on it. The document he was supposed to be reading from was written in high elvish, a tongue Thranduil easily understood. Yet, Thranduil could not recall what it had stated. His mind was elsewhere, and his thoughts dwelled on his son.

"My lord?" The dark haired female spoke again. "May I have your answer?"

"….I apologize…I do not have an answer…" Thranduil trailed off. 'Where are you Legolas?'

"Were you not paying attention, again?" Celemir asked, her tone quickly leaving serious and becoming more teasing.

Thranduil had known her for many years. They had grown up together, and had become more like siblings than friends. On more than one occasion his own Adar had referred to her as the daughter he never had and, almost, the one he never wanted. This occurred, usually when Oropher was trying to reason out what mischief they had gotten into or reason their explanations on that mischief. He had stated that their minds were too similar, and that their thoughts tended to drift towards the same goal, and should be kept separated at all costs.

Thranduil had not been amused at the words as an elfling. But now, after having to deal with Legolas's talents for mischief, and Celegwaths' added to his son's considerable talent, he understood why Oropher spoke the way he did. He almost rued the day Legolas and Celegwath had met, for the rest of his peace shattered.

Thranduil knew he had been in for an interesting time when the elflings had decided to play hide and seek and ended up lost. Despite the help of all of the elves in the palace that day, it had been him and Celemir that had found their missing children. They had been curled up, sleeping, under the shelves in the library, a book resting between them.

"My thoughts are on my son. I worry over him."

"…Ah, I understand. It is the nature of parents to worry about their children, even if they are grown and can care for themselves."

"He is young still…."

"As is mine…And my child is with yours. I trust they will ensure that no harm will come to the other."

"I do trust Celegwath and the others I asked to follow Legolas and Aragorn…"

Celemir smiled softly at the mention of her own child. "I understand, Thranduil. I would not be a good friend or a parent myself, if I could not empathize with your own concerns."

"I am sorry."

"Nay, do not apologize. Our children always come first. This can wait for another day."

"Hannon le, mellon nin."

"I would not worry for them. Despite the trouble our sons' usually find themselves in, they always find a way out of it. They are together, and I trust in their friendship."

She left soon after, leaving Thranduil to his thoughts. Despite her words, and the truth in them, he could not quell the worry that grew in his heart.

* * *

Celemir – silver jewel 


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story; I just got incredibly busy over the last two weeks, it will say in my profile what I've been up too. And now, that I have a free minute, my mind turns to the stories I've neglected and the readers who have waited patiently for the next chapters.

I wish to thank all those that have read this story and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter too. An especial thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter: DawnStrider, IWishSan, Kaytee, Where Tears Fall, Invisigoth3, Galadriel Kenobi, Carloquin.

For Galadriel Kenobi - I'm glad your enjoying the story...I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

As always I appreciate every kind word you say about my writings. As always I will respond to any review I receive.

I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I found this fight scene very difficult to write and it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted it to progress. I apologize for the delay and thank you for your continued patience.

As a side note, I'm realizing that I am missing some of the mistakes in grammar and spelling, I'm not the best at noticing when I replace words with others or if I miss punctuation. In short, I'm asking if anyone's interested in becoming a Beta for this story and the ones that follow in this series. Email me, or review if you're interested.

* * *

Aragorn dove, barely avoiding the deadly strike of the spiders' mouth, instead the creature bit down on the sword he carried. It screamed in anger and agony as its fangs broke off and fell, useless to the grounds of Arda. Before it could attack once more, the ranger spun from the position he had found himself in and his elven sword embedded in the creatures' throat, cutting off its shrieks of rage, black blood leaked from the injury he had caused.

It fell, stumbling backwards as air escaped without traveling to its lungs first. The spiders' struggles grew less as the moments passed. But he did not have time to watch, for as soon as he had retrieved his weapon from one creature, another replaced it.

Aragorn was aware of the air whipping around his ears, as he turned once again in his desperate dance to avoid being bitten. He spun once more and his long sword found another insect. The creature shrieked in pain as his smooth blade streaked through and destroyed its left eye, leaving blood spilling from the wound and slithering down the sword to Aragorns' covered hand.

Despite the smell of more blood spilt the ranger ripped the sword free from where it lay. In response to being free the spider stumbled back and out of reach from the swing Aragorn took to end its life. It screamed once more, as it realized the damage that he had caused to it. The spiders' anger died off and was replaced with a scream of pain as its front leg rubbed to close to the wound and cut more damage to its useless eye.

It redirected its gaze on the human; and from the one eye it had left, all Aragorn could see was malice and hate, directed solely at him. He resisted the urge to shiver as the monster focused its rage on him alone. It screamed in rage once more, its pain swallowed up by hate. Aragorn knew he had only moments before the insect charged him once more.

His attention wavered suddenly, from the one threat ahead of him, to another he sensed coming from either side. Two dark creatures were charging him, their speed matching the thudding of his heart against his chest. They were so close…

It was his reflexes that saved him, for if he had been a moment slower he would have been struck in the side by one of the fell creatures' touch. In the last moment before the fangs could touch his side he ducked to his knees landing solidly on the dark ground. Just as he fell he heard two screams echo from the spiders surrounding him.

The first came from the spider as it missed its target and the second from its companion insect as it was struck instead. With their attention diverted off of him for that instant Aragorn lashed out with his blood darkened elven sword.

He caught the first in the throat, its shrieks died off as the sword impaled through its vocal cords. It lifted its forearms towards the weapon that had just ended its existence on Arda, as if it wanted to remove the offensive weapon itself. Aragorn watched as blood ran freely down the sword once more.

The spiders' gaze locked on his and the human was sure he saw a look of stunned disbelief that it had lost its' pray. The dark limbs touched the sword but did not have enough strength to pull it out, Aragorn pulled it free seconds after.

He met the attack of the second spider, and it flinched back at the bite of the sharp metal, hissing in anger. Aragorn did not wait, blocking the flickering blow of its left arm against his sword. It grazed the length of the sword, but did not meet his skin.

The spider hissed in impatience as it could not lend its arm enough strength to push past the obstacle in its way. For a moment they both struggled, the spider trying to push the weapon out of its way, and Aragorn seeking desperately to hold its course.

The spider hissed once more and lashed out with its second arm. Aragorn watched it descend towards him, and in the last moment he jumped backwards, avoiding both arms of the spider. It stumbled forward trying to keep up with his evasion only to lose balance. The spiders gaze seemed to darken as it began to pull its arms up for another attempt at pinning him.

It attacked once more, its left arm lashing out like a bolt shot from an elven bow. He jumped to the right and it sailed harmlessly past his form. The spider did not give him a moment to prepare as its second forearm shot out towards him. Aragorn went to dodge to the left, but as he moved out of the range of the second strike he sensed a motion in that direction. He did not hesitate and withdrew in the opposite direction.The spider screamed in rage as its counter attack failed.

Screaming once more, the insect swung its right arm at him. Aragorn lept again, but despite the evasion the arm grazed his tunic. He watched as the arm retreated, pulling shreds of his shirt with it.Any closer and it would have grazed his chest.

Sensing that a third strike would not end in him evading the creatures' attack Aragorn reacted to the threat ahead of him. He was not sure what instinct brought this about, but he watched as his sword swung in an arc, gaining momentum as it traveled through the air. In the last moments before the spiders forelimbs could leave his range, he attacked.

Following their course back to the insects' body, Aragorn and his sword flew through the short distance between them. Without thought he brought the sword whistling through the air and down. The spiders shrieked in fury and pain as its arms were severed, leaving bleeding stumps where they had sat before.

In anger the spider lunged forward, with its mouth, its poisoned fangs glinting in the light that the trees did allow in. Aragorn stood still for a moment, before the sword rose again; almost of its own incline. As the spider bore down on him, he danced forward with a speed he did not know he had, and instead of catching the fangs on the sword, he impaled the beast through its mouth.

The battle seemed to slow for a moment in his minds' eye, as the spiders died. Without even realizing the battle continued, Aragorn pulled back and his sword fell free.

Catching the motion of another approaching, Aragorn turned and met the charge of the one he had blinded. The ranger dodged, staying in its blind spot. The creature slowed and then stopped, as its prey seemed to vanish before it. Its dangerous head flickered around, trying to catch sight of where he was. Aragorn moved just moments before it could catch him in his sight once more. Moving cautiously closer and closer as the seconds passed. It screamed in anger and frustration as its prey did not reappear.

As close as he dared be, Aragorn rose from where he had been, ducked on the ground. As he expected the spider recoiled at his sudden appearance. It was that second of surprise that Aragorn needed, and without giving the wounded animal a moment to recover he ended its life too. His sword ran though the damaged eye and into its primitive brain, within seconds it had died.

Whatever adrenaline was leaving him, as he struggled to pull his sword from its new host. As he pulled he was aware that he was vulnerable and an easy target for the spiders. If he could not get his sword free, he would be virtually defenceless against their advance.

He looked up desperately once, and watched as the dark insects noted his presence. He continued to watch as they began to approach him, hissing in satisfaction that one would fall. And with their party weakened, it would be more likely that the others would fall too. Yet, as Aragorn feared for his life, and how the spiders may kill them all; he feared more for his friends than himself.

Aragorn wrenched his gaze from those that stalked towards him and back to the sword that could save his life. 'Elbereth….Grant us your protection. Do not let them hurt my friends…'

He could sense them, so close now, and he prayed for the safety of his friends at this moment. Just as one was about to reach for him, it fell back violently, its satisfied hissing falling to surprise, then pain, then nothing as it died.

More fell from his side, and Aragorn risked a glance upwards. Something whistled past his face, so close that it only missed by inches. It flickered by so quickly that he could not make sense of what the slender object could be.

Just as the object registered on the rangers' mind, another spider fell, hissing in anger as its life ended. Aragorn followed the course of the object and saw an elven bolt protruding from the direct center of the creatures' eyes. More flew past, their aim true, and more spiders' fell.

Aragorn glanced back for a second. Directly behind him stood Legolas, bow drawn and arrow notched, seeking another target. His golden lit by the sun that flickered through the trees and his eyes serious and threatening. His expression seemed to darken as more spiders approached and just as rapidly fell to his skill. For the first time since they had met; Aragorn saw the Prince of Mirkwood in his friend, and not just an elf that wanted to have fun.

When they had met, in Imladris; Legolas seemed to have shrugged off his role as Prince of Elves, and seemed content to forget his responsibilities. He even joked about it, and accepted being teased back. Because of this, Aragorn never saw him as a Prince, but as an equal, and a friendship had blossomed between two reluctant royals.

Aragorn glanced around in shock as another hand touched the sword , and settled into a grip above his own. Daemaenas glanced towards him and smiled. "If we both try…" The dark haired elf trailed off.

"Hannon le." Aragorn responded.

Under their combined strength his sword soon was returned and under his complete control once more. Quickly they both retreated under the cover that the Golden Prince gave and closer to the circle of elves.

"Legolas." Daemaenas said in passing. "Fall back to the center of the group. Everyone give your bolts to the Prince."

"Why?" Legolas asked and Aragorn was wondering the same.

"You are the best archer out of everyone here. You can cover us, and kill the ones that lie further out."

"That is not the only reason you wish me in the center!" The blond Prince retorted.

"Nay, it is not."

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas asked his tone becoming sad.

"We will then push to the side of the battle." Daemaenas continued as if he had not heard the question. "Towards the direction we were traveling in originally."

"They will not allow us to flee!" Aragorn pointed out. "They will just surround us once more!"

"Not if some stay to distract them, and to guard the path."

"No!" Legolas burst out. "I will not let you die for me!"

"Prince Legolas…You and Aragorn will flee into the forest. We will stay here and guard your exit."

"I am not your Prince!"

"Yes, you are." Celegwath answered; his tone serious. "I value your friendship more than anything, and value it even more because you see everyone as your equal. But we are not. You have a greater calling, a greater destiny then we."

"You must survive, Prince of Greenwood. Lest this realm fail without you." Esgalent broke in. "You are our hope! Do not fail us!"

"Adar will not let Greenwood fall."

"Aran Thranduil will fade if he loses you. And we will be lead by no other; then you or he." Celegwath spoke again. "You know this is true."

"I…." Legolas trailed off.

"You will flee…and Greenwood will survive." Celegwath answered. "You are our Prince. We have sworn oaths before your Father that we will allow no harm, that we can prevent, befall you. I beg you, Prince, in love and friendship. Do not let our realm fail."

"Why me?" Aragorn asked suddenly. "Another should go in my place. I would slow him down."

"You already know the answer to that Estel of Imladris, Aragorn of Gondor. Because your future ties you to another realm, also one that cannot fail." Daemaenas answered.

Aragorn flinched at the elf's words, and the reminder they brought of his ancestors' failure…how that blood flowed in his veins too. He could not argue, for in that moment he relived the scene between him and the elf he had called Ada when his true past was revealed.

Elrond had let him go, let him return to the rangers and assist them in their tasks. He returned both because they called for him; called for his leadership, despite knowing he had never led before. He also returned because he did not wish to be Aragorn, King of Gondor and of Arnor; and to live with the failure of his past. Aragorn wished another name, and became Strider.

Yet soon he had realized that another name would not hide him from his fate, and soon allowed those that knew him as Estel of Imladris to address him by his real name.

"Aragorn?" Legolas addressed.

In response the ranger blinked and turned his attention back to the battle. Legolas stood, with quivers full of bolts surrounding him. Their eyes met, and their friendship deepened in that second. Aragorn knew Legolas saw what was troubling his soul, just as he saw the grief that Legolas carried for those he feared he would lose, and those that had been lost before.

Without thought he reached for some of the quivers that had been offered to Legolas and restocked his own supply. Turning swiftly so he was facing the opposite direction to the Prince, Aragorn began to fire off bolts. He watched as the spiders began to fall. Some from the elven warriors that surrounded them, and some that found the tips of the deadly bolts.

Aragorn watched as Celegwath loosed one of his white tipped daggers. It flew through the air and impacted into the spiders eyes. It hissed in rage, desperately trying to claw the dagger free from its eye. Its attempts weakened quickly, as it lost more and more of its blood. Soon it lay dead, another corpse on the ground.

Without missing his chance, Aragorn shifted his direction and turned his attention to the spiders that clawed their way over the one that had just died. The human focused, pulling all his concentration away from the battle around him; he tuned outthe shrieks of the spiders and the flashes of sun on weapons; and focused soley on his targets. He breathed out, and the bolt flew from his bow and embedded into the first spider to climb above the others.

The spider fell with a horrible crash and was soon surrounded by a pool of its own blood, followed quickly by the bodies of others. Cautiously, the circle of Elves began to push towards the outskirts of the battle. They moved gently, but quickly, not wanting to give the spiders a sense of their intent. It would not be long before he and Legolas would flee the group, and leave them to their fates…

* * *

Well…That's it. It was supposed to be a little longer…but this sounded like a good place to end a chapter. Please leave a review…and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up by next Wednesday at the latest. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long and trying day, the Elvenking mused to himself as he strode down the corridors. It had been a long day of alternating between the mountains of paperwork that littered his desk, and seeing to the Elves that needed his time; and he trying to pay attention to what was spoken or what he had just read.

His mind had been elsewhere the entire day, and still he could not force himself to focus on the issues that plagued him. Something was bothering him, but when he came close to an answer, he would be distracted by another thought.

Thranduil sighed as his musings paused, as his eyes were drawn to the darkening sky once more. The Elvenking knew exactly who dominated his thoughts, for his son was never far from his mind; especially when he was away from the safety of the palace.

Legolas was his heart and soul; his light when Thranduil found himself locked in grief. He could still clearly remember the little elfling that took his hand when he had been standing over his beloved's grave, weeping once more. It had been a cool night, and Thranduil had escaped the stifling palace once more and had come to the small forest glade that she had loved so deeply.

This small glade, protected by the dark branches of trees overhanging the distance, was where he and his wife had first met. Thranduil smiled sadly as he recalled the day he had stumbled onto the hidden location, with all the grace of a human youth, and had nearly destroyed the flowers she had planted under the whispering trees.

He had been in awe of the golden haired beauty that had scolded him, like the elfling he had felt like in that moment, and had been mesmerized by her flashing river blue eyes and had fallen in love in that instant. She had stormed away from him after the impromptu lecture and Thranduil had nearly cursed aloud when he realized he had forgotten to ask for the maiden's name, not that she had given him a chance to get a word in edgewise.

A few days later he had finally absconded from the palace once more, and had immediately headed back to the glade. To his delight the elven maiden was there, as if she had been waiting for him. Thranduil recalled his first statement after his hesitant greeting to query after her name. It had been Mereitheal.

In this tiny section of his forest home he had begun his courtship on the lovely elven maiden by offering her the last green leaf of summer, not knowing that green leaf would become the name of their only child.

Their time together had been short, in elven terms, yet Mereitheal had gifted him with a son before she had sacrificed herself to protect that child from the darkening forest. Thranduil would never forget the sharp pain that charged through his mind, in the second she had died…Legolas was all he had left of his family…all he had left of her. The Elvenking could almost hear her whispering laugh whenever he looked into their son's eyes. So when his son was close, his Queen's soul was never far away.

Thranduil shook his head slightly; his musings had led him towards the archery fields, one of Legolas's favourite locations. He paused in the doorway, watching the practices and miniature competitions continue, between his off duty guards. They seemed unaware of his presence and Thranduil was grateful that even in these dark times his people found something that brought them joy.

The Elvenking smiled into the sunlight, his memories drifting to a golden haired elfling that had been convinced he could shoot an adult bow, when said bow was nearly the same size as said elfling. Thranduil had bit his lip to avoid laughing at the serious little elf, and had at the same moment wondered how many times his own Ada had to do much the same with him.

Young Legolas was very similar to him; in their pride, determination, love of friends and family and, of course, mischief making tendencies and had shown no sign of changing drastically when he grew. Thranduil had wished that his father could have met his grandson, even once. But also knew the old King of Greenwood would have dryly remarked on the similarities between the two and quite possibly abdicated the throne and fled to Valinor after learning that little Greenleaf was more of a mischief maker than he.

'Am I forcing my son to grow up as quickly as I?'

Things had changed drastically for him after he had returned from the Great War in Mordor, he had been the only one that could lead the Greenwood forces and had taken on the responsibility while still grieving for his father.

With a heavy heart he had returned to Greenwood, and had slowly lost the ability to have fun as the memories of the atrocities he had seen in that war. Thranduil had grown up very quickly after that, too quickly. Was he now forcing his child into the same fate? 'My thoughts are dark on such a merry day…Shadows of the past dominate my thoughts. Why can I never escape from the shadows, even now?'

Something was changing around him, almost like the air had thickened with dark currents. He tensed, unsure of what was occurring and he watched as the other elves, ones sensitive enough to sense the darkening forest, heard the distress of the trees. Their joy over the summer days had suddenly vanished as if drawn away by some powerful force. Something had drawn the joy away and it had left the forest smothering in darkness.

The day had not changed, yet something had. Thranduil stared forward, not really recording what was before him. His whole focus was on the trees near by; reaching out to touch their minds, wishing to find what bothered them so. A knot of worry began and grew quickly in his stomach.

It was so dark now, even as the sun still shone over head, the light did not penetrate to the forest floor. Thranduil found himself shivering slightly as he continued to watch the trees content swaying turn to distress. Something was threatening one of their children. Some great evil came from above.

'_Adar' _

It whispered in his head, even though the voice had been directed through the trees. The word caught in his mind and his heart lurched painfully as he could hear the faint fear echoing from the tone and from the trees that carried the message. 'Legolas!'

'_I need you…Spiders…on the river trail…'_

Some of the elves around him looked puzzled. They could hear the distress of the trees but could not understand the sudden change. Thranduil found himself swallowing his dizzying fear.

'_Adar'_

"Quickly! The spiders have congregated on the river trail!" Thranduil ordered.

His people did not need to hear further instruction and Thranduil watched as they quickly organized into an established platoon, armed and ready to face the danger that assaulted their forest home. He took his place, ignoring the looks his friends gave to his presence.

"Aran nin." One spoke softly. "This is not wise."

"My son is out there!" He retorted. "I am coming!"

He recognized that look his friends had shared; he had seen it many times when his inborn stubbornness became dominant, and like always…he would ignore it.

'I am coming, Ion – nin.'

* * *

"We cannot hold them!" Daemaenas yelled over the chaos around them. "We are too few!

There were so many spiders, that the forest seemed thick with their dark bodies and the air reeked of their blood. Yet the number that now lay dead paled in comparison to the ones still around them.

Daemaenas twisted to the left and avoided the lunge of the first spider and almost directly into the waiting talons of the second. He jumped back, barely managing to avoid the dark spiders attack. At that moment he swept his sword downwards and caught the pincers as they were rising to meet him. The animal screamed in rage and pain as its arms bled more blood onto Arda.

Moving again, just recovering from his jump the elf dodged and fell back to the center of the group. Arrows continued to shoot over head, each hitting the further out of the spiders, bringing down many that hovered towards the outside of the battle. Yet it was not enough.

As he lashed out once more, he was aware that twin arrows had shot over his shoulders and echoed to the few spiders that were charging towards the group, in the path he had picked. They fell quickly unaware of that their lives had just ended.

Taking a breath, he slowly began to push in the one direction the small group had been heading in before the spiders had reassembled their net. The cave in the mountains, while not the best location for Woodelves, it was more defendable then the open woods. Two could defend the opening, if necessary.

He lashed out with his twin swords, one cutting through the arms of the one directly in his path. Before he could complete the motion Celegwath echoed his next planned attack and his sword embedded into the center between the creatures' massive dark eyes. It screamed in agony as it died, as if it knew its intended meal had escaped.

Daemaenas did not contemplate this thought further, as he turned to battle another. He dodged to the left and then back to the right, allowing this spider to keep its arms, for the moment. Finally he saw the opening he wished and as the spider assumed he would dodge in the same pattern he had been following previously, it moved a second to early. He crouched and before the spider recovered its balance he kicked its leg out at the joint.

The blow had the intended result as the spider unbalanced and toppled slowly to the ground. It stumbled, shrieking as it tried to climb back to its feet. Not giving it a chance he cut downwards with all the strength he could manage and before the spider could move again its life ended with his blade embedded through the top of its head and directly into its brain. He could see the life flickering to an end, in the creatures eyes.

Taking a second to gain a breath, Daemaenas could admit this situation would not end well. The spiders still seemed to be melting from the trees above, as if their numbers had been focused on this mission and they had gathered here in large numbers. 'It was mating season! They have never risked mating this close to the river before! The Shadows have truly grown strong.'

Above his head a flicker of an arrow crossed his path and a spider set to lunge from the trees above fell backwards and crushed three below. He could dimly hear their angered cries as the dead spider refused to move off. The three under the dead spider did not stand a chance as they were soon swarmed under those near them.

Still the elves in the outer ring pushed onwards, protecting the two within. Of them all, Legolas and Aragorn needed to survive; two realms hung on their survival. Daemaenas could not allow them to die, he had seen to many friends die around him already. And even if it cost the rest of them their lives, the two Princes would live. They had too.

It was almost like he was removed from his body, and Daemaenas watched as he instinctively continued the never ending battle around him. There was no pause in the flow of the battle as they finally reached the outside of the spiders. Only a second to save the two in the inner circle, before the spiders would close in again and block the only escape Legolas and Aragorn had.

"Quickly. Blind the Spiders!" He yelled again. "Get ready; my Prince, Aragorn."

"Daemaenas." Legolas appealed. "Please do not make me do this."

"It's not necessary." Aragorn added.

"Prince Legolas." Daemaenas addressed giving the human a silencing glare. "It is your duty to see to the best interests of Mirkwood and the people that live within. You are kings' only child and heir; so live up to that expectation. Do not neglect your responsibilities."

Something changed in the young Princes' expression, the saddened eyes darkened and a flinty look donned the blond haired Elvenprinces' face. Legolas did not respond to his words but nodded, the expression never fading from angered grief.

Daemaenas could not look at him any longer as his attention was driven back to the spiders. His prayers went unsaid to the Valar and the Maia, his hopes that the Spiders' primitive brains would have forgotten their numbers had been greater moments before.

"NOW!" He yelled

It was the only word he had time to say. As all the reflective blades of the elves in the outer circle caught the flickering sun that had just appeared above them and reflected the light, painfully bright into the spiders' vision. He could hear their screams as the sun blinded both the spiders and the elves around them.

He sensed more than saw, two figures run past, and into the dark forest behind them. Daemaenas blinked as the sun vanished once more and the stunned spiders began to recover their vision.

The elder elf risked a glance backwards and to his relief Legolas and Aragorn were not within sight, having vanished quickly into the dense foliage of the trees. 'Elbereth protect them, for they shall need it.'

"We must give them enough time!" Daemaenas found himself saying in a calm voice.

Despite how he felt inside, it would not do to add his stress onto his companions. They already knew this battle would cost them their lives. Yet their sacrifice would save many more.

"That, we know!" Celegwath responded sharply.

Before any of the spiders recovered their equilibrium he lunged forward to join the battle once more, aware that the elves around him had followed his path.

He watched as Celegwath cut through the closest spider, easily ending its existence as it was still stumbling slightly due to the violence of the light of the sun. It had almost stumbled directly onto the young elf's sharp knife and it joined the ones that already lay dead.

They now stretched out, slowly beginning to block the path that the elven Prince and his human friend had run.

* * *

Writers block really sucks. Sorry. I did try to get this chapter out sooner, much sooner, but…every time I would start to write I would only get a little out at a time. As a result…I'm not really happy with this chapter. Hopefully I can fix it enough so that it's acceptable to post. So if you see a grammer mistake that I've missed...please feel free to comment. I'm also open to suggestions on this story too.

Thank you for your patience. I've already began to work on the future chapters so I would say they will be out in a week at the most. Feel free to throw rotten fruit at me if I break this promise.

Mereitheal – Queen of Mirkwood.

Meren - Joyous

Eithel - Spring

Cal - Light


	9. Chapter 9

I know I said Monday…and I tried really hard to get it out, but I just got stuck on several small parts and could not figure out how to bring the entire chapter together. This chapter will differ slightly than the ones that came before as it will show three points of view instead of one or two. (If I didn't do it this way, the next three chapters would be really short.) Sorry again for the delay.

* * *

Thranduils' heart was in this throat as he followed footsteps of the elves ahead of him. Somehow he had gone from leading the charge into the woods surrounding the great palace to being in the middle. He had not noticed the shift, yet again, as the subtle guards around him slowly materialized ahead, to counter a withstanding threat to his life. If he had been in the lead, and they suffered an ambush, it was likely he would be the first to fall. Legolas was not ready to become king.

Despite the speed they all were traveling at, it seemed as if they were not going as fast as they should…as fast as he would have liked. Yet, despite the danger that surrounded their friends and family, they could not throw caution to the winds. Mirkwood was too dangerous to merely run through the forest, while disregarding what lay ahead. A growing tree could be seen as innocent, yet it could be ensnared with nearly invisible spider webs. Wargs hunted the grounds looking for those that ventured beyond the safety of the city.

Thranduil found himself longing for the times when the shadows had not infected his home. He wished he could see the day when the forest and the elves that dwelt within, could roam through the trees without a thought of danger. 'The shadow darkens every year, as do our hopes. T'is an impossible dream, to wish the end of the shadows.'

His own father had fallen to Mandros' side during the Great War and his wife passed, protecting their son from sharing her fate. And now he found his son in constant danger too, and he feared that the day would come when he would lose his elfling. 'I am coming, Ion Nin.'

And so they ran, moving as a silent army through the trees that gave them shelter from the enemies they sought. Thranduil listened to the voices of the trees as he passed, waiting until the trees told him they had crossed the path the younger elves had run in.

Slowly their course changed too, and Thranduil recognized the route as one that would lead them to a mid sized hill, sprouting out of the soil. While trees still donned the rising ground, their roots had broken the mound, and had caused small caves to form.

The trees were stirring, deeply concerned about the elves that fought for their lives beneath their canopy. They wished they could intercede, and cursed their inability to assist.

He landed on the next tree, one that grew a slight to the right. As he landed Thranduil reached out with his mind and brushed the slumbering mind. It awoke for the barest of a second, and relayed what had occurred within its sight.

Thranduils' vision was filled with what the tree observed. He watched in a field of greens and tonal browns as two figures ran pass the great tree. One was his child, and the other his human friend.

"They've split up!" Thranduil found himself yelling. "Legolas and Aragorn have continued on this path, heading towards the hill top. The rest of the group is before this point, distracting the majority of the spiders onto them. I will take five guards with me…those twenty souls that remain will continue on to assist with the rescue of the patrol."

"My king; this is not wise. We cannot afford to risk your life."

Thranduil allowed his gaze to lock onto the wise silver eyes of his oldest advisor and guard. He knew there was merit in the elf's words yet he could not acknowledge it…not when his own heart fought against it. He could not afford to lose his son.

"It is my decision. I will not stay back and wait for news of joy of ill!" He responded flatly 'Hold on, Penneth.'

"Aye, as you wish."

It did not take long before the division had taken place and Thranduil found himself surrounded on all sides by four elves, with the fifth at his side. Sometimes he really disliked the clear division between himself and his friends, yet it was necessary for the survival of the kingdom.

* * *

Aragorn ran, following the course of the elf that ran a few steps ahead. He felt a flicker of the sun on his face for the barest of moments before it was swallowed up by shadows. How like this seemed to the morning, Aragorn found himself musing as he continued on. How it seemed that he and his friends had had so much joy, only to find it snatched away so quickly, almost before they realized the enjoyment they were having. 'It was not fair that they suffer so.'

Legolas had been quiet since Daemaenas had spoken to him, and Aragorn found himself disliking the expression that had darted across the Elven Princes' face during the talk. While Aragorn could see the point of sending Legolas away, hopefully to survive this encounter, it was hard for him to admit that he too was tied to the survival of a nation. He hated the fact that Isuldir's weak blood flowed in his veins too. He would be the king of Gondor, if he ever returned to that nation.

Aragorn was almost positive that he had never ran as fast in his life before this, not even after Elladan and Elrohir were after him for one of his numerous jokes and pranks he had played on them as a youth. Maybe after this, if he lived, he would return to Imladris and see his family. 'Nay, my adopted family…'

He had left there, after hearing the truth of his past, and had sworn he would not return until he could prove himself different than the one that allowed the dark ring to survive. Aragorn still felt as if he had failed somehow, like all the darkness that was creeping across the darkness, and infecting one of his closest friends' home was his fault; despite how ridiculous this sounded. And there was nothing he could do to fix the damage his ancestor had caused.

Ahead of him Legolas suddenly slowed and Aragorn stumbled to a stop, barely a foot behind the blonde haired Prince. The human felt a flicker of pride at being able to stop so suddenly from a dead run, without running into the turned back of Legolas.

That was truly the last thing they needed, and Aragorn could almost see it occurring in the vision of his mind. Legolas would stop and he would continue on and bring the two to the ground. Legolas would accept his apology and would, most likely, laugh at him behind his back and then tell the rest of his friends about his new blunder. Legolas loved laughing, and Aragorn decided he was going to need some information to keep the Elvenprince quiet, if he decided to return home. For if he left Mirkwood with that intention, nay if he left Mirkwood at all, he was sure he would not be going alone. The golden haired elf would decide to join him and would somehow convince his Ada that it was necessary. Aragorn decided that the Prince did not now how much of an influence he had on his father. And if he managed to get Legolas alone for long enough, he may be able to determine what was bothering the elf.

Yet he was thinking too far ahead, for they were still in the forest, and should be running for their lives. Yet Legolas stopped and slowly turned to look back on the path they had been following, an expression of pained guilt echoing on his features.

"I cannot do this!" Legolas spoke.

Aragorn winced at the pain that resounded through the elf's voice, shrouding the soft tone with a grief that would not fade. Despite Legolas knowing it was Daemaenas' decision, and his other guards stood by that decision, it would still haunt him. The blonde haired elf would not be able to lay blame on the shadows and spiders that haunted the tree tops of this realm, he would blame himself instead. Aragorn was a healer enough to catch the tone, yet he could not heal minds.

"I cannot leave them, like this. I cannot leave them to fade in such a painful manner! It is wrong!"

"Yet if we return….their sacrifice would be in vain." Aragorn whispered softly. "They chose this fate."

The Prince locked his gaze on him, his normally river blue eyes were darkened with intense emotions and many shadows danced in those eyes. Aragorn wished he could say something to end this pain for his dearest friend.

"Aye. Because I am their Prince." Legolas returned, his tone darkening with anger on the last word. "It is their duty, just like it seems to be mine to run…like…like a coward."

"You are not a coward."

"I left them." Legolas whispered suddenly.

"You had no choice." Aragorn reasoned.

He kept a careful ear out, listening for any indication that some of the spiders may be following them still. He did not think that Legolas was not coherent enough to realize that there was still danger out there. Thankfully Aragorn was not able to hear the flickers of hisses and soft sounds the spiders made as they landed on the branches of the trees.

"If my name did not reflect my fathers' they would have allowed me to stay."

"And yet you are the Prince of this realm. And as much as I do not like their decision, if we were to return now, we would dishonour them."

"Why do they wish to die for me? Their lives are just as valuable as ours."

"It is for love. They love you, for who you are, and even more so because you value friendship over anything else. You befriended them, despite knowing there was a difference in ranks."

"It should not matter. They have lives…they have families…they have elflings that they could be leaving behind!"

"Hope is not lost. Perhaps the aid you called will reach them in time."

"Hope seems so far away at times." Legolas muttered softly.

"Hope is right here." Aragorn answered, in an attempt to change the subject. "Was I not named hope, as a child?"

Legolas smiled grimly, yet the smile did not reach past the grief in his eyes. "Aye, you were. And hope you remain. Yet…" The blonde elf trailed off as if not being able to complete that thought.

'Nay.' Aragorn thought as he observed his friend. 'He heard something!'

"….Ai, Elebereth! Why can I not learn! We must move…our presence has been noticed."

Aragorn listened hard, trying to pick up the noises that Legolas seemed to hear clearly. It was to his distress that all he could hear was the silent whisperings of the trees as they moved in the soft breeze and nothing else. Aragorn found himself wishing that he too had the sensitive ears of an elf, for that gift surely would have kept him out of many 'accidents.'

The blonde haired elf paced the small glade they were in, circling around the human quickly. Finally the elf stopped this action and returned to his side, a serious expression now covering the grief he could barely retain.

"Please, do not say it." Aragorn started. "Do not say spiders."

"Your wish is my command. It is not them that hunt us now…it seems we have caught the attention of a pack of Wargs. They come from deep within the forest, yet their path will cut us off from the hill."

"How many?"

He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he would not like the answer, yet Aragorn could not help but ask.

"Seven in total, and some more stay behind to watch their pups."

"This…is bad. Our luck has failed. It was bound to happen someday."

Legolas sighed, a flicker of a deeper pain welling up for a second in his eyes. "Nay…this is exactly what normally happens to us. We just escape one threat when another is there, as if placed, awaiting us."

"Ai, Valar….you are correct!" Aragorn responded.

"Really…this was to be expected." Legolas continued. "Wargs and Spiders usually inhabit a similar area and will sometimes hunt in tandem, one hoping to steal the meal of the other. I had hoped this would be an exception…"

"I like not being referred to as a 'meal'." Aragon said flatly.

The young ranger was secretly pleased that Legolas seemed to have returned to a more joking tone…yet he wondered how much of this was just an act Legolas put on so that he would not become more alarmed.

"What say the trees?" Aragorn heard himself asking.

"They speak mostly of the Wargs and the Spiders. However a group of my kin also continue toward us and towards my patrol…yet from the distance it seems more likely the Wargs will reach us first and likely that some will fall to the spiders." Legolas paused here as if thinking of something else.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked when Legolas did not continue.

"We now must return the way we came."

"I should have stayed in bed." Aragorn muttered darkly.

* * *

It was getting hard to see what spiders still lived, and were still a threat, and which ones were dead or dying. It seemed to Celegwath that the ground was littered with dark bodies…and the dying forest would have another wound to cover as the grounds would soon be infected with the thick blood of the dying insects.

Despite having many years of experience in fighting against these dark enemies, and having many years of nightmares of being hunted by them, Celegwath had not been really ready to face the thought of actually dying by their means.

Yet it seemed likely now. Daemaenas was poisoned, having taken a hit to the shoulder by one of their dangerous fangs. His movements were slower now, yet he fought on. The eldest of their group knew as well as the rest of them, that if he surrendered it would be one less elf to defend the path and it was possible that some of the spiders would move on ahead.

Daemaenas fought on, barely avoiding the further lashes of the venom that the spiders threw at him in an attempt to end his life. He fought on, despite knowing it would speed the course of the toxin that was already in his system. Celegwath knew that the eldest elf would fight until he faded…and he desperately hoped it would not come to that.

Despite being raised with few memories of the true Greenwood, before the shadows invaded the peaceful land, Celegwath still hoped that the Valar had not forsaken their favourite race…had not forgotten that there were elves that resided in this deep forest, that needed their protection, especially now. If it cost him his life, Celegwath was prepared to pay that price, if it kept the realm from fading with Thranduil, yet he did not wish to die.

Celegwath knew it was duty that kept him rooted to the spot, defending the life of someone not present, but it was also love. He and Legolas were like brothers, they had almost been raised together; much to the dismay of their parents. Yet between brotherly love and duty, Legolas was still Prince.

Without thought to his safety Celegwath lashed out, and almost tripped over one of the bodies of the spiders that lay, dying on the ground. He stumbled slightly trying desperately to regain his balance, before he toppled to the ground. He heard the clatter of his sword falling away from him as he lost grip on the only weapon that remained in his grasp.

Rolling off the unseen obstacle in his path, Celegwath tried to regain his feet and his sword but the blood that spilt on the ground around him, and on him too, kept him from that feat.

Suddenly a face appeared in his, and the elf found himself staring into many marred versions of himself, as his visage was reflected in the eyes of the spider that gazed down at him. If a spider had a face that could show emotions, Celegwath was almost sure it would show satisfaction. He could see the dreadful hunger in the creatures' eyes already. His kin could not help him, they were already being pressed backwards and were at their limit, and Celegwath found himself saying a soft goodbye to his friends and family…and the trees he so loved.

The spider moved slightly, pinning him further and forcing his head to one side...it intended to strike a death blow. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see the last act…He tensed, expecting the burning bite of the spider to slowly fall on his neck. Celegwath knew that noises were occurring around him, yet it seemed as if the yells of his friends and the shrieks of the spiders were coming from some great distance.

But there was nothing and Celegwath almost hated this waiting more than anything else. Then there was a scream that pierced through the almost silence that had surrounded him. The weight on his chest suddenly disappeared and Celegwath risked a quick glance to see what had occurred.

What confronted him was puzzling. The arachnid that had been about to end his existence on Arda, was now shrieking in agony and it ran among its own friends frantically lashing out in fear and pain. From its side sat an elven bolt that had spewed a flame of hot fire that whispered across the creatures' body, greedily consuming what it could. The bolt had been fired at such a location that it would penetrate the monsters' thick armour, but would not kill it quickly. It was painful, but unfortunately, it had been necessary.

The fire alone would not cause such agony for the creature as its skeleton absorbed the majority of the heat. Rather the creature feared the noise the fire and would instinctively try to flee, only it had fled back into its pack and Celegwath watched as the spiders closest to that one flinched away from their kin.

The closest ones jumped back to the trees above them and hissed angrily as the fire engulfed its kin. Instinct would keep them away from this spider, and as long as it lived it would keep a slight difference between the patrol group and the spiders.

Celegwath watched in amazement as more bolts began to assault the confused insects, coming from all directions around them. He could almost feel the spiders' planned attack falter as more of their kin dropped dead and dying to the ground, due to the hidden assault of more elves. Help had arrived…

* * *

Do you like this ending more? Tell me what you think. Next chapter will see the final battle between the spiders and the elven groups. 


End file.
